Varia New Member
by Eltrish
Summary: Pada malam natal Varia kedatangan tamu tak terduga. 2 bocah kecil bernama Selena dan Xenon datang dan memanggil Xanxus dan Squalo dengan panggilan "Popa!" dan "Moma!". Bagaimana kehidupan Varia setelah kedatangan bocah-bocah ini? R&R! UPDATE CHP 14!
1. Suprise present

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Hari natal.

Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, natal tahun ini dirayakan oleh seluruh anggota Varia—kecuali Mammon, berada di markas. Levi, Bel dan Lussuria duduk di atas sofa panjang sambil mengamati hiasan pohon natal yang semakin terlihat membosankan. Tidak ada pesta, jelas sangat menyebalkan untuk mereka. Beruntung untuk Mammon yang sedang pergi mengemban tugas, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu natal di markas saat mood Xanxus sedang buruk.

"Hei, mana bos?" tanya Levi memulai pembicaraan. Ia mulai bosan memandangi pohon natal yang baru setengah selesai dihias. Tak lama setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, terdengar suara pecahan gelas dari ruang kerja Xanxus, disusul oleh teriakan Squalo.

"Shishishi, sepertinya ada di ruang kerjanya." jawab Bel sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Mereka berdua masih disana?" tanya Levi terdengar muak. Seharian ini ia terus mendengar suara makian, teriakan dan juga bantingan benda. Tentu saja semuanya berasal dari ruang kerja Xanxus.

"Shishishi, kasihan Squalo, dia selalu jadi tempat pelampiasan saat bos sedang kesal." ujar Bel sambil nyengir tanpa setitik pun terlihat rasa kasihan baik dari suaranya atau matanya.

"Benar, kasihan." timpal Lussuria sambil nyengir lebar.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sosok Squalo pun masuk dan ikut bergabung di ruangan tempat anggota Varia yang lain berada. Sambil menyeret kaki dan memegangi tangan kirinya, Squalo berjalan mendekat ke arah Levi, Bel, dan Lussuria.

"Hei Squaly, kau terlihat menyedihkan." sambut Lussuria sambil cekikian. Bel yang duduk di sebelahnya pun ikut cekikikan.

"Shishishi."

"Diam kalian, brengsek." umpat Squalo sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sekujur tubuhnya memar setelah jadi tempat pelampiasan Xanxus. Dari dahinya mengalir darah, namun Squalo sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyekanya. "Sial, sadistik brengsek itu memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah." gerutu Squalo sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Shishishi, sepertinya bos memperlakukanmu dengan buruk." komentar Bel masih cekikikan. Ia memperhatikan luka di sekujur tubuh Squalo. Setiap inci dari tubuh Squalo dihiasi oleh memar. "Sangat buruk." tawanya pun meledak.

Squalo sudah muak jadi bual-bualan teman-temannya, namun saat ini ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menggubris. Rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya bungkam. Mengunci sederet makian yang sebenarnya mau ia lontarkan pada Bel dan Lussuria.

"Apa kau berteriak saat ia menyiksamu, Squaly?" ledek Lussuria.

"Pastinya," Bel melirik ke arah Squalo sambil nyengir lebar. "Shishishi, aku bertaruh kau pasti terdengar seperti seorang gadis saat berteriak."

"Brengsek." umpat Squalo.

"Aku jadi ingin mendengarnya." kata Lussuria di sela tawanya. Bel pun ikut tertawa sambil mengangguk setuju.

Di saat tawa masih memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan, mendadak suara bantingan pintu memecah suasana. Kontan seluruh pasang mata menoleh, tentu saja kecuali Squalo yang masih memejamkan mata. Terlihat sosok Xanxus berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu.

"Hei, bos." sapa Lussuria sambil nyengir. "Datang untuk mencari Squaly?"

Mendengar itu, Squalo cepat-cepat membuka mata dengan waspada, takut kalau Xanxus benar-benar mencarinya untuk dijadikan pelampiasan lagi.

Xanxus tidak menjawab dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa dimana Squalo duduk. Ia memandang rain guardiannya itu dengan sinis. "Berlututlah, sampah." perintahnya dengan wajah arogan.

"Hah?"

Tidak mau menunggu, Xanxus menarik rambut perak Squalo. "Aku bilang berlutut sekarang, sampah." geramnya. Bel dan Lussuria sibuk menahan tawa mereka.

"VOIIII! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek? Lepaskan aku!" berontak Squalo.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perintah yang sama berulang-ulang, sampah brengsek. Berlutut. Sekarang."

Squalo terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia berlutut mematuhi perintah Xanxus. "Sekarang kau puas?"

Xanxus menarik dagu Squalo dengan kasar. "Jaga mulutmu. Kau harus ingat dengan siapa kau sedang bicara, sampah." Mata Xanxus dengan tajam memandanginya sementara Squalo pun hanya bisa terdiam. Pimpinan Varia itu pun melepaskan Squalo dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa lalu duduk dengan tenang disana. Levi dengan cepat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mau minum wine bos?"

Xanxus tidak perlu menjawab dan Levi sudah tahu jawabannya. Memberikan Xanxus wine di saat moodnya sedang buruk memang pilihan tepat. Levi pun bergegas pergi untuk mengambilkannya. Setelah Levi berjalan melewatinya, Squalo pun mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk bangkit, namun ia kurang beruntung karena Xanxus menyadarinya.

"Mau apa kau, sampah brengsek? Kubilang berlutut."

Squalo pun berdecak pelan dan kembali berlutut di tempat. Bel dan Lussuria pun tak bisa lagi menahan tawa dan mengeluarkan cekikikan kecil.

"Natal yang indah." kata Lussuria sambil cekikikan.

"Meskipun tidak ada pesta, shihishi."

Natal yang indah.

Begitu mendengar Lussuria mengucapkan kalimat itu Squalo langsung mengeluarkan pandangan 'VOIIII!-KAU-BILANG-NATAL-YANG-APA?-INDAH?-KAU-BUT A-YA?'

Protes, tentu saja. Di saat orang lain mendapatkan hadiah sebagai perayaan hari natal, hari ini ia justru harus berhadapan dengan Xanxus di saat mood pimpinan Varia itu sedang sangat buruk. Dijadikan pelampiasan. Dijadikan bual-bualan. Benar-benar natal yang 'indah' untuk Squalo yang malang.

Tak lama kemudian Levi datang membawa wine. Ia langsung menuangkan segelas untuk Xanxus. Namun, bukannya meminumnya, Xanxus malah menyiramkannya pada Squalo.

"VOIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?" teriak Squalo.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Xanxus menoleh pada Lussuria lalu memberikan isyarat mata berisi perintah untuk cepat membuka pintu sebelum moodnya tambah buruk karena bel sialan yang sudah berbunyi beberapa kali itu. Lussuria cepat-cepat bangun dan berlari untuk membuka pintu.

Xanxus pun kembali melihat ke arah Squalo lalu tersenyum sinis. Melihat Squalo yang penuh luka kini berlutut dan basah oleh wine membuat moodnya perlahan membaik. "Pemandangan yang indah." Katanya puas.

Squalo langsung mengutuk Xanxus dalam benaknya.

BRAK! Pintu terbanting dan Lussuria masuk dengan wajah panik. "Kalian tidak akan percaya! Kalian tidak akan percaya!" teriaknya heboh.

Sebuah gelas melayang dan nyaris mengenai Lussuria. Pelakunya sudah jelas, Xanxus.

"Ya, aku tidak percaya kalau kau punya cukup keberanian untuk mencoba memecahkan gelendang telingaku, kepala ayam sialan." geram Xanxus.

"Tapi bos! Kau harus lihat!" Lussuria masih terlihat heboh, saking hebohnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan gelas yang dilemparkan Xanxus. Tak lama kemudian dari baliknya muncul 2 anak kecil berumur sekitar 2-3 tahun. Seorang perempuan dan seorang lagi laki-laki.

Si anak perempuan berambut perak panjang dengan mata merah menyala, sementara si anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan mata abu-abu. Mereka berdua pun berlari menghampiri Squalo sambil berteriak "Moma!" dan memeluknya.

Siiiinggg... sekejap ruangan terasa sunyi karena semua yang ada terpaku tak bisa berkomentar.

"Voiiii! Lepaskan aku bocah-bocah brengsek! Aku bukan mamamu! Aku bahkan bukan perempuan!" teriak Squalo sambil berusaha melepaskan diri kedua anak kecil itu.

Kedua anak itu mundur beberapa langkah dari Squalo. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Xanxus. "Popa!" teriak keduanya sambil mendekat ke arah Xanxus. Namun sebelum kedua bocah itu sempat memeluknya, Xanxus sudah mengeluarkan pandangan 'Sampai-berani-kalian-mendekat-satu-langkah-saja-m aka-kalian-akan-mati!'

Untungnya kedua anak itu cepat tanggap dan berhenti di tempat.

"Me-mereka terlihat seperti miniatur bos... dan miniatur Squalo." komentar Levi dengan mata terbuka lebar, nyaris tak berkedip.

"Ya kan? Aku juga berfikir seperti itu! Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat!" Lussuria masih heboh. "Bos, kau tentu tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan Squaly kan? Maksudku, mereka benar-benar bukan anakmu—maksudku anak kalian kan?"

"VOIII!" teriak Squalo protes. "Idiot! apa kau tidak bisa berfikir dengan logis? Aku bukan perempuan, dan aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun dengan sadistik brengsek itu!"

"Shishishi, pangeran dan puteri kecil Varia." Setelah memberikan panggilan baru untuk kedua bocah miniatur Xanxus dan Squalo, Bel mendekat ke arah keduanya. "Siapa nama kalian?"

Si perempuan menatap Bel lalu melemparkan sebuah pisau yang meninggalkan sebesit luka. "Jaga muyutmu. Kau pikil dengan syapa kau bicala?" tanyanya dengan arogan. "Nyamaku Selenya dan aku bukan 'puteli kecyil', aku 'tuan puteli yang telhowmat'!"

Satu ruangan kembali sunyi. Bocah berusia sekitar 2-3 tahun yang bahkan belum bisa bicara dengan benar melemparkan pisau ke arah anggota Varia. Pemandangan yang sangat sangat sangat jarang.

Squalo terperanjat. Antara kagum dan syok. Ia melirik ke arah Xanxus. _Tak salah lagi, bocah kecil itu pasti anak si brengsek ini_. Batinnya.

"Lalu inyi adik kembalku, Xenon." lanjut Selena.

Xenon hanya mengucapkan satu kata sebagai pengganti salam perkenalan. "Voi!"

Siiiiiiingggg. Satu ruangan kembali sunyi begitu mendengar sebuah kata ajaib terlontar dari bocah laki-laki itu.

Xanxus melirik ke arah Squalo. "Jadi mereka anakmu, sampah?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"HAH?" teriak Squalo protes. "Anakku kau bilang? Mereka sudah jelas anakmu! Kau tidak dengar gaya bicara bocah perempuan tadi? Gaya bicaramu yang arogan jelas menurun padanya!"

"Kau nggak dengar bocah sial ini barusan bilang apa? Teriakan yang sama denganmu brengsek!"

Sementara Xanxus dan Squalo beradu mulut, sisa anggota Varia yang lain hanya bisa mengamati kedua bocah di hadapan mereka.

Selena, bocah perempuan berambut perak panjang, sama seperti Squalo dan bermata merah, sama seperti Xanxus. Gaya bicaranya yang arogan jelas mirip dengan Xanxus. Sementara Xenon, bocah laki-laki berambut hitam, sama seperti Xanxus dan bermata abu-abu, sama seperti Squalo. Suka berteriak 'voi!' sudah jelas mirip dengan Squalo.

Bel, Lussuria dan Levi sama-sama memandang Squalo dan Xanxus dalam bisu.

Sementara sisa anggota yang lainnya masih bungkam, Lussuria kembali buka mulut. "Kalian... yakin mereka bukan anak kalian?"

Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama menoleh dan menggeram. "Bukan!" Sementara itu Selena dan Xenon mengelilingi keduanya sambil berteriak dengan riang. "Moma! Popa!"

Malam natal itu berakhir dengan keributan akibat hadiah tak terduga yang mereka dapatkan.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	2. Before new year

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Kedua bocah itu masih mengitari Xanxus dan Squalo dengan riang sambil berteriak "Popa!" dan "Moma!". Pimpinan Varia dan tangan kanannya itu pun masih sibuk berdebat, namun ketika kekesalannya yang menumpuk tak tertahankan lagi, Xanxus menggeram dengan murka. "CEPAT BAWA PERGI BOCAH-BOCAH BRENGSEK ITU SEBELUM KUBUNUH MEREKA!"

Ngeri membuat Xanxus lebih marah, Lussuria dan Levi buru-buru bergerak.

"Maaf ya tuan putri yang cantik, sekarang kau harus ikut denganku." bujuk Lussuria. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Selena.

"Lalu kau ikut denganku." ujar Levi singkat, tidak mau basa-basi. Ia menarik tangan Xenon paksa.

Baik Selena maupun Xenon yang tadinya tersenyum dengan ceria sama-sama memandang Lussuria dan Levi dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Kauw... kauw pikil dengyan syapa kau bicala, HAH?"

Seketika itu juga Lussuria terpental dari hadapan Selena. Putri kecil egois itu ganti menatap Levi dan sekejap setelahnya Levi juga terpental jauh ke belakang. Seluruh anggota Varia yang lain terperanjat kaget, begitu juga Xanxus.

Belum puas membuat seluruh penonton yang ada terdiam saking kagetnya, Xenon mengambil pistol kecil dari balik celananya lalu mengarahkannya ke arah Levi.

"V-VOIIII! kurasa kita harus menghentikan dia!" teriak Squalo mulai panik. Tak perlu memberi perintah Bel pun langsung melesat dan mengamankan pistol itu dari tangan Xenon.

"Shishishi, pangeran kecil yang nakal. Entah darimana sifatnya itu menurun. Mungkin dari bos?"

Senyum di wajah Bel menghilang begitu Selena melemparkan beberapa pisau yang _nyaris_ mengenainya. Spontan ia melepaskan pistol Xenon ke lantai dan langsung diambil oleh sang pemilik. Suara pelatuk pistol yang sudah ditarik terdengar dan sekarang Xenon mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Bel.

"Voii!"

Melihat anggota Varia yang lain sudah kewalahan menghadapi dua bocah misterius itu, Squalo memutuskan untuk turun tangan. "Cih, melawan bocah saja kalian tidak becus, VOIIII!"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu pun menarik pedang dari sarungnya lalu menerjang ke arah Xenon. Namun alih-alih menyerang balik, Xenon diam saja begitu melihat pedang Squalo nyaris menebas tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "Moma..."

DEG! Pedang Squalo terhenti.

_A-Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa... kenapa aku menghentikan seranganku? Apa karena dia masih bocah? atau karena senyumannya mengingatkanku pada Xanxus? Atau karena ia memanggilku...?_

Xanxus yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton pun sekarang mulai buka mulut. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Squalo. "Hei sampah, kita akan merawat mereka, kau dengar aku? Berhenti menyerang mereka."

"Apa?" tanya seluruh anggota Varia bersamaan. Tapi tentu saja di antara semuanya suara Squalo yang paling jelas terdengar.

"Kubilang kita akan merawat mereka disini. Ini **perintah.**" Setelah Xanxus memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, anggota Varia yang lain pun memutuskan untuk pasrah, tentu saja kecuali Squalo.

"Voi! Kau sadar apa yang barusan kau ucapkan?" tanya Squalo dengan nada meninggi. "Kau mau merawat mereka bagaimana? Mereka itu masih bocah! Mereka hanya akan menyusahkan! Tidak bisa makan sendiri, tidak bisa tidur sendiri, jorok, berisik, bahkan tangisan mereka bisa membuatmu gila!"

Xanxus mengambil benda terdekat untuk dilempar, dan benda beruntung kali ini adalah asbak yang ada tak jauh darinya. Kini asbak itu sukses mendarat di pelipis Squalo dan meninggalkan luka disana.

"VOIIII! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

"Diam, sampah. Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhan." ujar Xanxus sinis. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, dan tidak ada yang bisa menganggu gugat keputsanku, mengerti?"

"Tapi Xanxus! Kau tidak suka anak-anak, bahkan benci mereka! Kenapa kau malah memutuskan untuk merawat mereka disini?"

"Karena bocah-bocah brengsek itu akan berguna sebagai bawahanku kelak, tidak ada salahnya merawat mereka disini sambil melatih mereka." Xanxus pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang, ia kembali menoleh pada tangan kanannya. "Aku lupa bilang, urusan bocah-bocah sial itu seluruhnya kuserahkan padamu, kau mengerti sampah brengsek?"

Belum sempat deretan protes dikeluarkan oleh Squalo, Xanxus terlebih dulu membanting pintu; dengan kata lain ia tidak mau menerima protes. Untuk sekian kalinya dalam hidupnya Squalo mengutuk bosnya.

"DASAR BOS SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

3 hari menjelang pergantian tahun, Squalo duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan raut wajah kesal melebihi biasanya. Ia terlihat gusar, bingung, marah, panik, entah apa saja yang ia rasakan, yang jelas ia hari ini ia sangat kacau.

_Oh tuhan, kalau kau memang ada dan bisa mendengarku... KUMOHON HENTIKAN SUARA BOCAH-BOCAH BRENGSEK ITU!_ geram Squalo dalam hati. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, berusaha mengeyahkan suara bocah-bocah penghuni baru markas Varia itu meski nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Squalo tahu suara langkah siapa ini. Langkah yang cepat, tenang, namun juga terasa begitu berbahaya; Xanxus. Benar saja, sekejap kemudian pintu kamarnya terbanting kencang dengan sosok Xanxus yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mata merah Xanxus yang semerah batu ruby memandangi Squalo dengan segenap emosi yang tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk mengurus bocah-bocah brengsek itu." geram Xanxus.

Squalo bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia balik menatap ketua Varia itu emosi. "Aku sudah melakukannya sesuai perintahmu, brengsek!" teriak Squalo protes keras. "Aku sudah memberi mereka makan, memandikan mereka, membacakan mereka buku cerita, sedangkan kau? Kau malah asik bersantai di dalam kantor brengsekmu tanpa melakukan apa pun! Yang kau bisa lakukan hanya berteriak dan memerintahkanku ini itu!"

Xanxus berdesis lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Squalo. Ia menatap tangan kanannya itu tajam, namun yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming dan balik memandanginya tajam.

Dengan sebelah tangan Xanxus menarik wajah Squalo dengan kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, hiu brengsek. Jangan lupa dengan _siapa_ kau bicara."

"Oh ya tuhan, aku sedang bicara dengan Yang mulia Xanxus!" Squalo bereaksi ketakutan yang terlihat jelas kalau dibuat-buat. "Kumohon jangan sakiti aku, _Yang Mulia _Xanxus, HAH! Kau pikir aku akan berkata seperti itu?"

Mata Xanxus memicing lalu ia mendorong tubuh Squalo kembali ke atas tempat tidur. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku berbaik hati, tidak ada _lain kali._" kata ketua Varia itu setengah mengancam. Setelah memastikan kalau Squalo tahu ia tidak main-main dengan ancamannya, Xanxus membalikkan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

Squalo tahu kalau bosnya itu memang brengsek, tapi setidaknya ia tidak terlalu bodoh sampai berani membangkang perintahnya. Ia tahu kalau Xanxus tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Dengan kekesalan menumpuk di dalam hatinya, Squalo beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah asal suara laknat yang beberapa hari ini sudah menganggu tidurnya.

Tak sabar Squalo membuka pintu, ia memilih menendangnya.

Di dalam kamar itu ada Lussuria, Bel, dan kedua bocah brengsek yang sudah menganggu hidup Squalo yang damai.

Begitu melihat Squalo masuk, baik Selena dan Xenon langsung berseru dengan gembira dan menghampirinya. "Moma!" lalu mereka berdua dengan sukses menabrak Squalo hingga laki-laki berambut perak itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

"VOIIIIII! Brengsek! Aku baru datang tapi kalian langsung menyerbuku begini!"

Tidak mempedulikan wajah Squalo yang berubah masam, Selena dan Xenon tetap tersenyum sambil memeluknya. "Moma! Moma! Momaaaa!" seru mereka bersemangat.

Squalo melirik ke arah kedua bocah yang kini lekat memeluknya, lalu ia menghela nafas pelan. Entah karena sudah lelah berdebat atau karena sudah pasrah, Squalo membiarkan keduanya. _Ya sudahlah..._

Dari kejauhan Lussuria memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan sementara sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Bel. "Kau lihat itu? kau lihat? Squaly membiarkan mereka memeluknya! Betapa jarang kau melihat pemandangan seperti ini!"

"Shishishi, mungkin ia baru saja teringat kalau pangeran dan putri kecil itu _benar-benar_ anaknya." canda Bel sambil nyengir. Lussuria hanya cekikikan mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, dari balik pintu terlihat sosok Xanxus yang tersenyum tipis mengamati pemandangan di dalam kamar itu. Squalo yang urakan, kasar dan tempramental itu kini terlihat bagaikan sosok seorang ibu peyayang yang memeluk kedua anaknya.

"VOIIII! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dan suara teriakan itu yang menutup satu momen kekeluargaan yang indah.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	3. The worst new year

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Malam pergantian tahun. Berbeda dari malam pergantian tahun yang lalu, malam ini anggota Varia terlihat _jauh_ lebih kerepotan.

"Momaaaa!" jerit Selena sembari menangis. Wajahnya berubah merah karena terlalu lama menangis. Di sebelahnya, Xenon juga ikut menangis sambil berteriak mencari mamanya, dengan kata lain Squalo.

"Aduh, jangan menangis lagi ya." bujuk Lussuria sambil menyodorkan berbagai macam mainan. " Squaly sedang pergi mengemban tugas, tapi malam ini dia pasti pulang kok."

"MOMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Selena dan Xenon makin menjadi-jadi.

Lussuria sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk pangeran dan putri kecil Varia itu. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan. Ia sudah mencoba merayu dengan menggunakan mainan, makanan, menawarkan membacakan buku cerita, mengajak ke kebun binatang, membuatkan kue, Tuhan, dia sudah melakukan _semua _cara yang ia tahu agar bisa membuat kedua bocah ini diam dan berhenti menangis namun hasilnya nihil!

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Lussuria terdengar stres. Bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau kita tidak bisa membuat mereka diam bos bisa marah besar." Timpal Levi yang sudah kelihatan stres juga. Mungkin ketimbang harus mengurus dua bocah egois seperti Selena dan Xenon ia lebih memilih pergi mengemban tugas. _Sayangnya_ ia malah harus berada disini untuk mengurusi kedua bocah itu.

"Tapi kita harus gunakan cara apa lagi? Kita sudah mencoba semua cara yang ada! Makanan, mainan, kue, Agh! Pemborosan!"

Mammon yang baru pulang dari mengemban tugas juga langsung terlihat stres melihat hitungan pengeluaran untuk mengurus Selena dan Xenon.

"Shishishi, mungkin lebih baik kita hubungi Squalo supaya dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misinya dan kembali kesini?" usul Bel yang sedang memainkan pisaunya. Mungkin Bel adalah satu-satunya orang di dalam ruangan itu yang tidak terlihat stres.

"Hubungi? Maksudmu menelponnya? Kau pikir dia akan mengangkat?" tanya Levi ragu.

"Entahlah, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Lagipula kalau Squalo mengangkat dan pangeran juga puteri kecil ini mendengar suaranya, mungkin mereka bisa berhenti menangis?"

Wajah Lussuria, Levi dan Mammon langsung berubah berseri begitu mendengar Bel berkata 'mungkin mereka bisa berhenti menangis.' Ya, mereka bertiga akan melakukan _apa pun _asal kedua bocah ini bisa berhenti menangis. Tangisan Xenon dan Selena membuat mereka bertiga gila!

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat kita hubungi!" seru Mammon.

Lussuria buru-buru mengambil telepon yang ada dan menghubungi Squalo. "Squaly... Squaly... angkat teleponnya." ujar Lussuria penuh harap.

"Bagaimana? Diangkat tidak?" tanya Levi tak sabar.

"Belum, belum diangkat."

"MOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Plik!

"Halo? Halo? Squaly?" panggil Lussuria panik. Sepertinya ia makin stres karena tangisan Selena dan Xenon yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"VOIIIIIIII! Jangan berteriak di telingaku, idiot!"

Lussuria buru-buru menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon. Jangankan Lussuria, Levi, Mammon dan Bel pun langsung buru-buru 'mengamankan' telinga mereka masing-masing dari teriakan Squalo yang luar biasa mematikan.

_Dibilang 'jangan berteriak' juga sebenarnya yang berteriak itu dia kan? _Batin Lussuria.

Tapi ya sudahlah, Lussuria malas berdebat. "Halo, Squaly? Kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu? Kapan kau kembali kesini?" tanya Lussuria masih terdengar panik.

"Voi! Sejak kapan kau mengurusi urusanku? Mau kapan aku kembali itu urusanku kan?"

"Tapi masalahnya-"

Belum juga Lussuria menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Selena dan Xenon berlompatan dengan riang di sekitar kakinya sambil meminta telepon di tanganya. "Moma! Moma! Momaaaa!" teriak kedua bocah itu kegirangan.

Tidak tega, akhirnya Lussuria memberikan telepon itu kepada Selena.

"Moma?" panggil Selena sembari tersenyum lebar. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari matanya, begitu juga dengan adik kembarnya.

"VOI! Kenapa sekarang berubah jadi kau bocah brengsek?" tanya Squalo kaget.

"Momaaa..." Selena tersenyum lebar sekali begitu mendengar suara Squalo. "Moma kapan puyang? Selenya kangen." ungkap puteri egois itu. Xenon yang ada disebelahnya pun mulai protes minta diberi giliran bicara.

"Voi! Voi! VOIII!"

"Iya, iya, syebental."

Tak lama kemudian Selena pun ganti memberikan teleponnya kepada Xenon. Kini adik kembar Selena itu yang memegang telepon. "Voi?"

"Apa lagi sekarang!" teriak Squalo.

"Mo... ma..." panggil Xenon sambil tersenyum.

"Ck... Iya, iya, aku pulang! Jangan menangis selama aku tidak ada ya, mengerti bocah brengsek?"

"Iya moma."

"Hn, ya sudah!"

Plik! Squalo pun menutup teleponnya.

"Moma... bilang jangan menangis." kata Xenon pada Selena. Kakak kembarnya itu pun menangguk setuju. Kemudian Selena menoleh ke arah Lussuria.

"Popa manya?"

"Eh? Um, bos... bos ada di kantornya. Ta-tapi mungkin lebih baik kalian tidak masuk kesana karena bos sedang sibuk."

Wajah Selena kembali berubah masam. "Popa! Popa! POPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya. Lussuria, Levi dan Mammon kembali menutup telinga.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Tadi mereka mencari Squalo, sekarang mencari bos. Permintaan mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya!" seru Mammon kembali stres.

"Aku benci anak-anak..." komentar Levi yang tak kalah stres.

"Kenapa kalian semua bingung? Sekarang kita tinggal membawa mereka ke tempat bos dan semua masalah akan selesai kan?" tanya Bel enteng. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Selena dan Xenon lalu menangkat keduanya.

"Pangeran dan puteri kecil, sekarang aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat bos." jelas Bel.

"Bukan puteli kecyil!" protes Selena.

"Ups, iya, maksudku tuan puteri yang terhormat." ralat Bel buru-buru sebelum mood Selena tambah buruk. Ia pun membawa kedua bocah itu ke arah pintu keluar.

"Be-Bel! Kau yakin mau membawa mereka ke tempat bos? Bos pasti marah! Dia kan tidak suka anak-anak!" seru Mammon yakin.

Bel hanya nyengir lebar. "Yah, mungkin bos memang tidak suka anak-anak, tapi ini kan _anaknya_ sendiri." kata Bel santai. Ia pun berlalu sambil membawa Selena dan Xenon dalam gendongannya.

Selepas kepergian Bel, ketiga anggota Varia lainnya hanya bisa membisu.

"Kau yakin Bel akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Lussuria pelan.

"Entahlah, kuharap begitu." jawab Mammon.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini mood bos gampang sekali berubah, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi." ungkap Levi.

Lussuria menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudahlah, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk pesta tahun baru nanti." Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dan menuju ke dapur meninggalkan Levi dan Mammon sendiri di dalam ruangan.

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Xanxus mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas tumpukan-tumpukan kertas bodoh yang sudah menghabisi waktunya. "Siapa?" tanya Xanxus dengan nada tak bersahabat. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini tinggal tunggu hitungan waktu saja sebelum mood Xanxus berubah menjadi buruk.

"Ini aku bos. Boleh masuk?" tanya Bel dari balik pintu.

"Masuk." perintah Xanxus singkat. Ia meletakkan penanya di atas meja dan berhenti bekerja. Matanya yang semerah batu ruby itu melebar begitu melihat 'makhluk' yang ada di gendongan Bel. "Kau... siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa bocah-bocah itu kemari?"

"Tapi bos, dari tadi mereka ribut mencarimu terus." ungkap Bel sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam. Begitu mata Selena dan Xenon menemukan sosok Xanxus, mereka berdua langsung melompat turun dari gendongan Bel dan berlari menghampiri ketua Varia itu.

"Popaaa!" panggil Selena dan Xenon sembari berlari mendekat. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat kursi Xanxus dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Xanxus menundukkan wajahnya, sekilas ia memandangi bocah-bocah yang terlihat begitu antusias melihatnya baru kemudian kembali memandangi Bel dengan tatapan tajam. "Cepat keluar."

"Shishishi, tapi bos, kalau tidak aku, kau akan kerepotan mengurus mereka berdua."

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perintah yang sama berulang-ulang."

"Aku sih terserah saja, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti-" Belum selesai Bel bicara, sebuah gelas berisi whisky melayang membentur tembok. Bel tahu kalau bosnya itu memang tidak bisa santai, jadi yah apa boleh buat deh. Ia harus segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini kalau belum mau mati. "Baiklah bos, aku pergi sekarang." pamit Bel buru-buru sebelum mendapatkan 'hadiah' tambahan dari Xanxus.

Sekarang dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa Xanxus dan kedua bocah di dekatnya.

Xanxus melirik ke arah Selena dan Xenon. "Bocah-bocah brengsek, mau apa kalian kemari?"

Selena dan Xenon hanya tersenyum dengan lebar. "Popa..."

"Aku tanya mau apa kalian kemari? Kalau hanya mau menganggu lebih baik kalian cepat pergi dari sini. Jangan membuang waktuku percuma untuk melayani kalian."

"Selenya... kangen moma." ungkap Selena terlihat sendu. "Selenya kangen popa."

Xenon yang ada di sebelahnya pun ikut terlihat sendu. "Moma... Popa..."

Entah karena kasihan atau sekedar mengisi kebosanan, Xanxus mengangkat kedua bocah itu ke pangkuannya. "Kalau kalian mencari hiu brengsek itu, dia akan tiba tak lama lagi."

Selena memeluk manja Xanxus sambil tersenyum begitu juga Xenon. Oh, akhirnya Xanxus mengerti perasaan Squalo yang tak bisa mengenyahkan keberadaan bocah-bocah kecil ini. Mereka menyebalkan, tapi sulit untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Belum lama momen jarang itu berlangsung, mendadak pintu kantor Xanxus terbanting kencang. "VOIIII! Dimana bocah-bocah brengsek itu!"

Sosok Squalo yang dengan sukses menghancurkan pintu pun melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mata abu-abunya menjelajahi sisi ruangan dan melebar begitu menemukan sosok Xanxus dengan kedua bocah yang ia cari di pangkuannya. Tunggu. Apa? Xanxus _memangku_ mereka!

Squalo tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. "Wah, wah, memutuskan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk kedua bocah itu?"

"Diam hiu brengsek. Aku hanya _berbaik hati_ menghibur mereka yang sedih karena ditinggal pergi mamanya mengemban tugas."

Mama.

Kata itu terulang di dalam kepala Squalo dan dalam sekejap membuat wajahnya berubah masam. Hei, seenaknya saja menentukannya menjadi mama bagi dua orang bocah. Dia bahkan bukan perempuan!

"Hmph, sejak kapan kau _berbaik hati_ pada orang lain, Xanxus? Sudah, akui sajalah kalau kau mulai mengganggap mereka sebagai anakmu."

Mata Xanxus memicing. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia langsung menurunkan Selena dan Xenon dari pangkuannya. "Oh, ya? Bukannya kau yang mulai menganggap bocah-bocah ini sebagai anakmu?"

"Tidak!" bantah Squalo cepat.

"Akui saja sampah brengsek."

"Aku bilang tidak!"

Sementara Xanxus dan Squalo mulai berdebat, Selena dan Xenon terlihat riang melihat sosok 'orang tua' mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama terpisah berkat misi bodoh tak berguna itu. "Popa! Moma!"

Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama memandang bocah-bocah kecil itu lalu menggeram. "TUTUP MULUT KALIAN, BOCAH-BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

Sementara itu di lain tempat, di dapur markas Varia, Lussuria yang sedang memanggang kue dikejutkan oleh suara bantingan benda yang tak salah lagi berasal dari kantor Xanxus. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

_Sepertinya malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang tenang. _batin Lussuria.

Benar saja dugaan Lussuria, tak lama setelahnya suara bantingan benda dari kantor Xanxus semakin menjadi-jadi diiringi oleh suara teriakan juga makian dari Squalo hingga pergantian tahun berlalu.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	4. Unexpected decision

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

"VOI! Ayunkan tanganmu lebih kuat lagi!" teriak Squalo pada Selena. Bocah perempuan di hadapannya pun kembali menganyunkan pedang dengan sekuat tenaganya. Kali ini barulah Squalo terlihat puas. "Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat sebentar, bocah sial."

Selena pun tersenyum dengan lebar kemudian meraih tubuh Squalo dengan kedua tangannya. "Es krim! Es krim! Es krim!" pinta Selena setengah mendesak. Sepertinya ia tak sabar ingin diberi hadiah setelah seharian ini berlatih keras.

Squalo hanya mendesis pelan. Putri kecil Varia ini memang selalu seenaknya. "Iya! Iya! Kau boleh minta es krim pada Lussuria!"

Tidak tunggu lama Selena pun langsung melesat pergi keluar dari ruang mencari Lussuria.

"LUCULIAAAAAAAAAA!"

Squalo hanya menghela nafas pelan sembari mengamati kepergian Selena. "Dasar, padahal ia baru menyelesaikan 4 dari 7 tahap latihan yang kuberikan. Sifat bos brengsek yang seenaknya itu benar-benar persis menurun padanya!" gerutu Squalo sembari melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Selena.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat.

"Bidik sasaranmu dengan benar, bocah brengsek." perintah Xanxus pelan. Ia mengamati bocah kecil di hadapannya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tajam.

Xenon mengangkat pistol di tangan mungilnya dan kembali membidik sasaran. Sesuai perintah Xanxus, kali ini Xenon membidik sasarannya dengan benar dan pelurunya pun mengenai sasaran tepat di tengah. Xanxus tersenyum dengan puas.

"Kerja bagus, bocah brengsek." puji Xanxus meski wajahnya tetap terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Voi!"

Alis Xanxus langsung berkerut begitu mendengar kata ajaib itu terlontar dari mulut Xenon. Biarpun dari luar penampilan Xenon nyaris menjadi miniaturnya yang sempurna, pimpinan Varia itu selalu yakin sifat Squalolah yang menurun pada Xenon.

"Cukup satu orang saja di rumah ini yang mengucapkan kata bodoh itu."

"Voi?"

"Itu artinya ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar kata itu terucap dari mulutmu, mengerti bocah sial?"

Xenon terdiam dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat kemudian barulah ia mengangguk pelan. Keduanya pun terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya bocah kecil miniatur pemimpin Varia itu kembali buka mulut. "Popa..." panggil Xenon pelan.

Xanxus tidak menyahut tapi sepasang matanya yang merah menyala memandangi Xenon seakan menunggu bocah kecil itu bicara.

"Aku ingin... makan es krim." ungkap Xenon.

Xanxus perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang melekat dengan sempurna di dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, itu artinya Xenon tak hanya melewatkan waktu sarapan namun ia juga sudah melewatkan waktu makan siang. Tak heran kalau bocah kecil ini sudah kelaparan.

"Kau boleh pergi." ujar Xanxus singkat.

Tidak tunggu lama Xenon pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar. Sepeninggalan Xenon, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Xanxus bosan berada di ruangan itu sendirian. Akhirnya pimpinan Varia itu pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

* * *

"Bocah sial itu sudah menyelesaikan 4 dari 7 tahap. Untuk ukuran bocah dia memang berbakat." ujar Squalo terdengar serius. "Mungkin hanya perlu waktu 1 minggu baginya untuk menyelesaikan semua tahapan yang ada."

Xanxus dengan tenang mendengar laporan dari Squalo lalu melirik ke arah Selena yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Bocah kecil itu sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil melahap es krim hageen-dazs coklat yang dengan sukses mengotori wajah juga pakaiannya, begitu juga dengan Xenon yang duduk di sebelahnya. Xanxus menyerngit jijik lalu memberi isyarat mata pada Squalo untuk segera mengambil es krim coklat bodoh itu dari Selena dan Xenon.

Sembari menghela nafas, Squalo pun beranjak bangun dan mengambil es krim coklat terkutuk itu dari tangan mungil Selena dan Xenon.

"Voi! Acara makan kalian sudah selesai!" seru Squalo setengah berteriak tanpa mendengarkan protes dari kedua bocah itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur untuk membuang sisa es krim yang ada. Dengan berat hati Selena pun menyudahi acara makannya. Selagi Squalo masih berada di dapur, Ia melirik ke arah Xanxus sembari tersenyum. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia turun dari kursinya lalu berlari ke arah Xanxus.

"Popa!" pangilnya manja.

Xanxus melirikkan matanya pada Selena yang sekarang berdiri di pinggir kursinya. "Apa maumu sampah kecil?"

"Mayu dudyuk." jawabnya. Xanxus mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Melihat wajah bingung Xanxus, Selena pun kembali berkata seakan menjelaskan, "Mayu dudyuk bersyama popa."

Mata Xanxus memicing. Ia memandangi Selena beberapa saat, bocah itu masih tersenyum dengan manis padanya dengan harapan bisa duduk di pangkuan pimpinan Varia itu. Namun alih-alih memangku, Xanxus malah menyelentik kening Selena pelan.

"Kau boleh bicara seperti itu setelah wajahmu bersih dari es krim bodohmu sampah kecil sialan."

Malu-malu Selena mengelap es krim yang belepotan di wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Terima kasih untuk tindakan bodohnya itu, kini tangan Selena pun menjadi lengket. Putri kecil Varia itu mengerutkan wajahnya. Jelas ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kedua tangan yang lengket.

"Yengket!" teriaknya. Selena merengutkan wajahnya sambil mengelapkan kedua tangannya pada bajunya sendiri seakan berusaha menghilangkan es krim terkutuk itu.

Xanxus meraih lap bersih yang ada di atas meja lalu melirik ke arah Selena. "Berikan tanganmu, bocah brengsek." ujarnya setengah memerintah.

Mematuhi perkataan Xanxus, Selena memberikan kedua tangannya yang lengket pada Xanxus. Sambil menyerngit jijik pimpinan Varia itu mengelap tangan mungil Selena hingga sisa es krim coklat perlahan menghilang. Selagi Xanxus masih membersihkan tangan Selena, suara pintu terbanting pun terdengar. Sosok Squalo yang lagi-lagi dengan sukses menghancurkan pintu di markas Varia itu pun muncul.

"VOI! Sekarang waktunya kalian untuk mandi, bocah-bocah si-" Perkatan Squalo tertahan di tenggorokannya begitu matanya menemukan sosok Xanxus sedang membersihkan tangan Selena. Rain guardian itu spontan nyengir lebar. Tidak hanya sekali, ini kedua kalinya Xanxus memberi 'perlakuan khusus' pada bocah itu.

"Wah, wah, apa aku menganggu momen ayah dan anak?" sindir Squalo masih sambil nyengir lebar. Xanxus melirikkan matanya tajam pada Squalo.

"Tutup mulutmu hiu brengsek." Ujarnya setengah menggeram. Sindiran Squalo sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghentikan Xanxus membersihkan es krim di tangan Selena dan membiarkan bocah kecil itu yang melanjutkan sisanya.

Sambil membersihkan tangannya, Selena melirik ke arah Xanxus dan Squalo sambil tersenyum. "Popa! Moma!" panggilnya.

"VOI! Sudah berapa kali aku harus katakan padamu agar jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu? Aku bukan perempuan, brengsek!" protes Squalo.

Tidak menggubris Squalo, putri kecil Varia itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingyin ke kebun binyatang!"

"Voi! Kebun binatang!" seru Xenon ikut terdengar antusias.

Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama terdiam dan hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali tanpa bisa berkomentar.

Kebun binatang.

Secara pribadi Squalo merasa tempat itu adalah tempat terkutuk! Tidak ada apa-apa disana selain hewan-hewan bodoh yang bau dan membosankan. Mengunjungi tempat itu tentu hanya akan membuang waktunya percuma. Masih banyak misi-misi berbahaya yang lebih baik ia kerjakan daripada harus pergi ke tempat bodoh itu!

"TIDAK!" tolak Squalo cepat. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu kesana! Kalau kau mau pergi, ajak saja Lussuria, atau Bel, atau Mammon, atau Levi, atau siapa pun! Aku tidak akan sudi pergi ke tempat bodoh itu!"

Wajah Selena pun berubah sendu. "Tapyi... Selenya mayu bersyama moma."

"Kubilang aku tidak sudi pergi ke tempat bodoh itu!"

Xanxus yang sedari tadi terdiam pun hanya memandangi Selena dengan tangan menopang dagu. Pada momen pimpinan Varia itu kembali membuka mulut, ia melakukan suatu keputusan yang sangat di luar dugaan. "Baiklah, bocah sial." ujar Xanxus setuju. "Aku akan mengajak kalian berdua ke kebun binatang."

"APA?" teriak Squalo, setengah memekik. "Kau? Mengajak mereka ke kebun binatang? Kau ini mulai gila ya? Apa kau tak tahu tempat seperti apa kebun binatang itu? Kotor, panas, dan membosankan!"

Xanxus hanya melirik rain guardiannya dengan satu lirikan tajam yang cukup untuk membuat Squalo mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kemudian ia pun kembali menatap bocah kecil yang tengah kegirangan di depannya.

"Jangan salah, aku tidak bilang akan mengajak kalian dengan cuma-cuma." ujar pimpinan Varia itu tenang. Selena pun berhenti bersorak dan memandang Xanxus dengan pandangan bingung. Squalo hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya heran, ia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran bosnya itu.

"Aku akan mengajak kalian ke kebun binatang bodoh atau apalah itu kalau salah satu di antara kalian berdua berhasil melukaiku."

Wajah Selena dan Xenon masih tetap bingung, tapi Squalo sudah bisa menebak rencana yang ada di kepala Xanxus.

"V-Voi, kau nggak bermaksud bertarung dengan mereka kan?" tanya Squalo. Dari suaranya, jelas sekali terdengar kalau Squalo berharap tebakannya salah. Dua bocah kecil bertarung melawan pimpinan Varia? Sekali pun Squalo sendiri mengakui kalau kedua bocah itu berbakat, sekali pun ia yakin Xanxus akan mengurangi tenaga, tidak ada jaminan kalau kedua bocah itu akan baik-baik saja!

Xanxus tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap rain guardiannya itu dalam-dalam. Squalo tahu kalau tebakannya tepat. " Tidak, kau tidak boleh bertarung melawan mereka! Mereka berdua masih bocah kecil yang belum bisa bertarung dengan benar!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri apakah bocah-bocah ini akan berguna sebagai anak buahku atau tidak."

"Tapi mereka tidak mungkin menang melawanmu!" teriak Squalo masih bersikeras agar bosnya itu mengubah keputusannya.

"Mereka _memang_ tidak akan mungkin menang. Aku hanya menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk melukai wajahku, mudah kan?"

"Itu juga tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu saja mereka tidak bisa, berarti mereka hanyalah sampah tak berguna."

"XANXUS!"

"Diam, hiu brengsek. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." Xanxus pun beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia kembali menoleh pada Squalo. "Bawa kedua bocah brengsek itu ke ruang tengah dan pastikan mereka sudah siap."

Sebelum Squalo sempat protes ba-bi-bu, sosok Xanxus sudah menghilang dengan sukses. Squalo menggertakkan giginya seperti menahan emosi, namun sayangnya menahan emosi itu bukanlah karakter Squalo.

"DASAR BOS BRENGSEEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Squalo memandangi kedua bocah di hadapannya dengan mata melotot karena menahan emosinya yang tak tersalurkan. Dari wajahnya mulai terlihat rasa panik yang semakin tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. _VOI! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Kalau kubiarkan begitu saja, bisa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua! _batin Squalo.

"Moma?" panggil Selena pelan. Squalo menunduk ke arah Selena dan memandangi mata bocah yang semerah batu ruby itu. Sekilas ia teringat pada Xanxus dan sederet makian pun terucap di dalam hatinya. Sambil menghela nafas, Squalo menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Dengar baik-baik, bocah-bocah sial." katanya dengan raut wajah serius. "Sekarang kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung dengan bos brengsek itu. Kalian ingat apa saja yang sudah kalian pelajari selama ini?"

Selena dan Xenon menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Selena." panggil Squalo pelan. Bocah perempuan itu sedikit terperanjat mendengar Squalo memanggil namanya. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia dipangil dengan nama saja tanpa embel 'bocah sial' atau 'bocah brengsek'.

"Iya moma?"

"Ingat apa saja yang kukatakan selama kita latihan?" tanya Squalo serius. Putri kecil Varia itu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Kali ini lebih bersemangat daripada sebelumnya.

"Kalau hanya ada satu musuh sedangkan kau berdua, itu berarti?"

"Seyang dayi beyakang!"

"Kecoh musuh dengan menyusup ke belakang sementara partnermu menyerang dari arah yang berlawanan." ralat Squalo melangkapi. Kini Squalo ganti memandang ke arah Xenon. "Pastikan tembakanmu tidak meleset nanti."

"Voi!" seru Xenon bersemangat.

Squalo memandangi Selena dan Xenon lekat-lekat. Dari sinar matanya terlihat jelas kalau ia mengkhawatirkan kedua bocah itu meski ia mencoba menyangkal. Masing-masing tangannya mengacak-acak rambut kedua bocah itu. "Voi! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Aku tidak ingin kalian memaksakan diri sampai terluka karena nanti kalian hanya akan semakin merepotkanku, mengerti bocah-bocah sial?"

Selena dan Xenon sama-sama tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Putri dan pangeran kecil Varia itu pun memeluk Squalo dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. "Iya moma!"

"VOI! LEPASKAN AKU BOCAH SIAL!" teriak Squalo protes. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan Selena dan Xenon dari tubuhnya. "Berapa kali harus kubilang padamu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu!"

Keduanya hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi Squalo.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ikut aku. Setelah mempersiapkan senjata kalian, kita pergi ke ruang tengah." ajak Squalo. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi bersama kedua bocah yang menyusulnya dari belakang.

* * *

Xanxus berdiri di ruang tengah sembari memandangi jam yang berdenting. Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya ia berdiri dalam kesunyian ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni ini. Xanxus bukanlah tipikal orang yang biasa menunggu orang lain. Ia juga bukan orang yang sabar. Jadi sekarang tinggal tunggu saja hitungan mundur sampai kesabaran Xanxus habis.

Untung saja sebelum kesabaran pimpinan Varia habis, pintu ruang tengah itu terbuka dan sosok Squalo bersama Selena dan Xenon melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Lama sekali kau membuatku menunggu, sampah brengsek." ujar Xanxus sambil menatap Squalo tajam. Laki-laki berambut perak itu tidak menggubris. Sekali lagi ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata kedua bocah di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

"Ingat baik-baik pesanku tadi." bisik Squalo dengan raut wajah serius sementara dua bocah di hadapannya malah terlihat nyengir. Kini mata Squalo teralih pada sang pimpinan Varia. "Voi! Kau harus ingat untuk mengurangi tenagamu bos sialan!" seru Squalo setengah berteriak.

"Jangan sok memerintahku, sampah." sahut Xanxus sinis. Ia melirik ke arah dua bocah yang sudah siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. "Kuharap kalian berdua sudah siap karena aku tidak sudi menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Selena dan Xenon sama-sama bergidik ngeri begitu melihat Xanxus menatap mereka dengan tajam. Menyadari hal itu, Squalo menepuk pundak keduanya pelan seakan berusaha menenangkan.

"Jangan takut, dia tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Yang penting kalian harus ingat pesanku. Serang dari belakang dan jangan meleset."

Kedua bocah itu menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan. Dengan tubuh masih sedikit gemetar karena takut, mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya maju ke arah Xanxus.

Pimpinan Varia itu nyengir tipis. "Kupuji keberanian kalian karena berani datang kesini. Untuk ukuran bocah, kalian lumayan juga bocah-bocah brengsek." ujar Xanxus terdengar puas. "Nah, kita mulai sekarang."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pertarungan pun dimulai. Dalam sepersekian detik setelahnya, Selena sudah melesat maju sambil menghunuskan pedangnya sementara Xenon bersiaga di posisi dengan pistol yang siap menembak sasaran. Dengan cepat Selena sudah berada di belakang Xanxus.

"Hiyaa!"

Ia pun menebaskan pedangnya, namun sayangnya pimpinan Varia itu dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

"Seranganmu boleh juga untuk ukuran bocah, tapi sayangnya kalau begitu saja tidak akan mungkin bisa melukaiku."

Selena menatap Xanxus tajam bak predator yang bersiap menyerang mangsanya. Kalau dilihat sekilas, ia mirip sekali dengan Xanxus saat bertarung. Sikapnya tenang dan waspada. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti bocah berumur 3 tahun.

Sekali lagi putri kecil Varia itu menerjang ke arah Xanxus. Kali ini ia menyerang dari depan. Ia menebaskan pedangnya kesana kemari, namun dengan lincah Xanxus kembali bisa menghindarinya. Sementara itu, tanpa ia sadari ternyata dari belakang Xenon sudah membidiknya. Suara pelatuk pistol terdengar, Xanxus pun buru-buru menghindar.

Saat pimpinan Varia itu menghindari jangkauan peluru Xenon, mendadak dari belakang Selena kembali menerjangnya. "Hiyaaaa!"

Satu tebasan terakhir Selena _nyaris_ sekali mengenai wajah Xanxus. Pimpinan Varia itu secara refleks membanting tubuh Selena hingga membentur dinding.

"VOI! Apa yang kau lakukan bos idiot?" teriak Squalo seraya berlari menghampiri Selena. Bocah kecil itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang terbentur dinding.

Xanxus terpaku. Ia nyaris tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Hidup sebagai seorang mafia terkadang membuat Xanxus bertarung dengan lebih mengandalkan insting ketimbang otak. Secara nalar mungkin ia tidak akan menyerang Selena karena dari awal ia memang tidak pernah berniat menyakiti kedua bocah itu. Namun secara insting, tubuhnya bereaksi secara refleks begitu merasakan bahaya dari serangan Selena.

"VOI! Kau baik-baik saja, bocah sial?" tanya Squalo terdengar panik. Xanxus melempar bocah itu sekuat tenaga, jadi Squalo tidak akan heran kalau ada tulang Selena yang patah karena benturan tadi.

"Sakyit... moma. Tan...gan... Selenya sakyit." rintih putri kecil Varia itu.

Squalo menarik tangan Selena pelan-pelan kemudian memeriksanya. Ia memang bukan dokter, namun banyaknya pertarungan yang sudah ia lalui bagaikan guru yang mengajarkannya bagaimana cara melakukan pertolongan pertama. "Tanganmu tidak patah, tapi mungkin retak. Kita akan memeriksanya nanti." ujar Squalo sambil masih memeriksa luka Selena. Selain tangan, dari pelipis Selena mengalir sedikit darah. Squalo menyeka darah itu perlahan. Untungnya bukan luka serius, hanya luka goresan.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu berdiri kemudian menatap Xanxus tajam. "VOI! Apa yang salah dengan otakmu sih? Masa mengurangi tenaga saja tidak bisa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Xanxus malah membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"VOI! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Diam, hiu brengsek." ujar Xanxus sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau ternyata mereka kurang latihan. Mulai sekarang porsi latihan mereka akan ditambah."

"Apa kau bi-!"

Belum sempat Squalo protes, Xanxus sudah membanting pintu dan menghilang.

" VOOOOIIII!"

* * *

Xanxus membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Selena dan Xenon. Hari sudah larut; sudah hampir tengah malam, tak heran kedua bocah itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Pimpinan Varia itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur di samping Selena. Mata merahnya memandangi sosok putri kecil Varia yang tertidur pulas itu. Sambil terlelap, Selena masih memegangi tangan kirinya. Alisnya terlihat berkerut seperti menahan sakit dalam tidur. Dengan sebelah tangan, Xanxus mengelus tangan mungil Selena lembut sementara matanya memandangi segaris luka di pelipis miniatur Squalo itu. Ia pun mencium kening Selena lalu mengelus kepala bocah itu seakan bentuk dari rasa menyesalnya.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Begitu Xanxus menoleh, ia menemukan sosok rain guardiannya yang berjalan masuk dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini."

"Bagaimana keadaan bocah ini?"

"Kata dokter tidak ada yang aneh dengan tulangnya. Kejaiban kurasa. Normalnya bocah seperti dia akan mengalami patah tulang setelah membentur dinding sekeras itu." jelas Squalo. Ia berdiri di belakang Xanxus. Mata abu-abunya juga memandangi sosok Selena seperti halnya Xanxus. "Tapi kurasa untuk jaga-jaga lebih baik ia tidak usah latihan dulu selama 3 hari dan beristirahat." sambungnya.

"Tidak, ia tidak akan istirahat besok." ujar Xanxus sambil beranjak bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi melewati Squalo.

"VOI! Dia butuh istirahat, brengsek!" umpat Squalo mulai emosi. Pimpinan Varia itu pun menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tidak menoleh pada rain guardiannya itu.

"Ia tidak akan istirahat karena besok kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang sialan atau apalah itu." jelas Xanxus.

Mata Squalo melebar tak percaya. Tunggu... Barusan Xanxus bilang apa? 'Kita'?

"V-Voi, tadi kau bilang apa? 'Kita'? Kau tidak bermaksud melibatkanku dalam masalah ini kan?"

"Kalau kubilang 'kita', itu berarti kau masuk dalam hitungan, sampah brengsek."

"VOI! KENAPA AKU HARUS IKUT-IKUTAN PERGI KE TEMPAT BODOH ITU? LAGIPULA KENAPA KAU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK PERGI KESANA SIH? MEREKA BERDUA KAN TIDAK BERHASIL MELUKAI WAJAH-!"

Sebelum Squalo menyelesaikan perkataannya, Xanxus keburu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai bocah-bocah brengsek itu terbangun karena suaramu." ujar Xanxus sambil menatap rain guardiannya tajam. Pimpinan Varia itu melirik ke arah tempat tidur, untungnya kedua bocah itu masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar kelelahan hari ini.

Saat bertatapan dengan Xanxus tadi, Squalo baru menyadari kalau ada segaris luka di wajah Xanxus. Ia menarik tangan pimpinan Varia yang menutup mulutnya itu. "Xanxus... luka itu..."

Xanxus terdiam sejenak. "Bocah itu... sesaat setelah aku membanting Selena, ia menembakkan tiga peluru bersamaan. Kurasa salah satunya mengenai wajahku."

Squalo melirik ke arah Xenon yang sedang berkelana di alam mimpinya, sedikit ngeri. Seorang bocah berumur tiga tahun berhasil melukai wajah pimpinan Varia? Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kurasa merawat mereka disini dan melatih mereka benar-benar keputusan yang tepat. Kelak mereka _benar-benar_ akan berguna untukku." ujar Xanxus sembari melangkah pergi.

Sepeninggalan pimpinan Varia itu, Squalo hanya memandangi kedua bocah yang tertidur pulas itu dalam bisu. _Bocah-bocah ini... siapa mereka sebenarnya?_ Batin Squalo tak habis pikir.

Setelah termenung beberapa lama, Squalo kembali terperanjat. Tunggu, rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu. Ya, dia lupa kalau besok ia harus pergi menemani Xanxus bersama kedua bocah ini ke kebun binatang.

"VOI! AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI KE KEBUN BINATANG SIALAN ITU, BOS SIALAAAAAN!" teriak Squalo sambil berlari keluar mengejar sosok pimpinan Varia itu.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	6. Zoo

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela kamar Squalo yang tak tertutup dengan rapat. Laki-laki berambut silver itu berguling ke kiri; membelakangi cahaya matahari dan kembali terlelap. Betapa indahnya hari ini. Setidaknya begitulah yang ada di benak Squalo sebelum kamarnya diserbu oleh dua orang bocah penghuni baru markas Varia.

"MOMAAAAAAAA!" panggil Selena dan Xenon sembari menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar Squalo. Kedua bocah itu melompat ke tempat tidur lalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Squalo dengan manja.

"VOOOOIIII! Lepaskan aku bocah-bocah sial!" umpat Squalo sembari berontak dari pelukan Selena dan Xenon. "Beraninya kalian mencoba membunuhku di pagi hari dimana seharusnya aku masih tidur pulas!"

Baik Selena maupun Xenon sama-sama tersenyum polos tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tadyi popa bilang kita akan pergi ke kebun binyatang!" seru Selena bersemangat.

Xenon, adik kembarnya pun tak mau kalah semangat. "Voi! Kebun binatang!"

"Popa biyang suyuh bangunkan moma!"

"Voi! Bangunkan moma!"

Rasanya darah Squalo sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun begitu mendengar kedua bocah itu mengoceh dengan cerewetnya. Dari dulu Squalo memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tempramental. Tak heranlah kalau sekarang kesabarannya habis.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! TUTUP MULUT KALIAN BOCAH-BOCAH SIAAAAAAAAALLLL!"

* * *

Xanxus duduk dengan tenang di ruang makan sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya; hingga kira-kira menghabiskan setengah dari isi cangkir, lalu kembali membaca koran. Di luar kebiasaannya, hari ini ia bangun sebelum anggota Varia yang lain terjaga dari tidurnya. Ternyata bangun lebih awal tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Setidaknya ia bisa melewati pagi dengan tenang.

Sekilas pikiran itulah yang terlintas di dalam benaknya. Namun sayangnya kenyatan berkata lain. Tak lama kemudian, suara bantingan pintu pun terdengar. Pimpinan Varia itu melirikkan matanya yang semerah ruby ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok rain guardiannya yang terlihat murka.

Mata Xanxus memicing, kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat ia melemparkan cangkir berisi kopi yang belum ia habiskan hingga sukses mengenai kepala Squalo.

"VOOOOOIIII!" teriak Squalo begitu kopi hitam itu membasahi rambutnya. Ketimbang harus berurusan dengan rambut yang lengket, rasanya Squalo lebih memilih dilempar dengan asbak seperti biasa. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOS BRENGSEK?!" geram Squalo murka.

"Berhenti membuat kegaduhan, hiu brengsek." sahut Xanxus singkat.

Sebelum pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua dimulai, dari belakang Squalo muncul sosok putri dan pangeran kecil Varia yang terlihat sangat kegirangan.

"Popa! Moma! Kebun binyatang!" seru Selena bersemangat.

"VOI! Aku tidak sudi pergi ke tempat terkutuk itu!" teriak Squalo murka. Kali ini kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Tak hanya harus berurusan dengan rambut lengket di pagi hari, kini ia juga harus pergi ke kebun binatang bersama Xanxus juga kedua bocah yang nyaris membuatnya gila! Benar-benar pagi yang 'indah' untuk seorang Superbia Squalo.

Begitu mendengar Squalo menolak, wajah Selena pun langsung berubah sendu, begitu juga adik kembarnya; namun Xenon lebih pandai menyamarkan perasaannya.

"Tapyi selenya... selenya mau pergi bersama moma, bersama popa, dan bersama Xenon." ujar Selena pernuh harap. "Kita beyempat ke kebun binyatang."

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja dengan bos brengsek yang ada disana!" teriak Squalo. "Aku tidak sudi pergi ke tempat bodoh itu!"

Selena pun terdiam. Dari paras wajahnya jelas terlihat perasaan kecewa, namun ia tidak lagi berani bicara dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sekejap suasana di ruang makan itu terasa beku, dan yang memecahkan kesunyian itu adalah Xanxus.

Pimpinan Varia itu bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah Squalo. Ketika berhadapan persis dengan rain guardiannya itu, matanya memicing. "Ingat perkataanku semalam? Kalau kubilang 'kita', itu berarti kau masuk dalam hitungan, sampah sialan."

Dan seketika itu juga Xanxus dengan entengnya berjalan melewati Squalo.

"VOI! Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku tidak sudi pergi ke-!"

Belum sempat Squalo menyelesaikan aksi protesnya, Xanxus pun dengan sukses membanting pintu dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Squalo yang masih menyimpan sederet umpatan dalam hatinya.

"VOI! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA, BOS SIALAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

Squalo mematikan showernya dan membiarkan air mengalir ke lubang pembuangan. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih basah sebelum mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ia sudah mulai terlihat tenang. Setidaknya satu masalah terbodoh yang harus dihadapinya hari ini sudah selesai, dan sekarang tinggal ia menghadapi masalah _satunya._

Belajar dari pengalaman, Squalo tahu kapan harus membantah dan mematuhi bosnya. Sekalipun ia terus protes, nyatanya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi perintah sang pimpinan Varia dan pergi menemaninya ke kebun binatang terkutuk bersama bocah-bocah sialan yang sudah merusak hidupnya yang tenang.

Squalo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut baru setengah kering. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil meninggalkan jejak tetesan air. Ia berjalan ke arah lemarinya kemudian terdiam disana. Alisnya berkerut seperti sedang berfikir keras.

_Ok, sekarang aku harus pakai baju apa? _Pikir Squalo. Jelas seragam Varia bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk pergi ke tempat bodoh seperti kebun binatang. Laki-laki berambut perak itu pun membuka pintu lemarinya dan mencari kira-kira baju apa yang bisa ia kenakan.

Setelah agak lama menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Squalo memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan sweeter abu-abu dan bawahan jeans. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memutar tubuhnya dengan alis berkerut. Laki-laki berambut perak itu pun melirik ke arah cermin lalu mendengus geli melihat pantulan dirinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia merasa menjadi orang biasa; bukan seorang mafia. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang ia pun akan melewati hari ala orang normal dengan pergi ke kebun binatang seperti layaknya acara piknik keluarga.

_Aku terlihat seperti orang idiot.._. Gumam Squalo dalam hati sebelum ia melangkakan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Squalo hanya bisa terdiam begitu melihat sosok Xanxus yang sudah menunggunya di depan mobil Nissan GT-R hitam bersama Selena dan Xenon. Sama sepertinya, hari ini Xanxus pun terlihat seperti orang _biasa._ Seragam Varia yang biasa ia gunakan kini digantikan oleh kemeja putih armani yang terlihat sedikit lecek.

Pimpinan Varia itu menoleh ke arahnya. Jelas terbaca dari wajahnya kalau Xanxus sudah muak menunggu. "Kau membuatku menunggu lama sekali, sampah brengsek." ujarnya dingin. Tanpa tunggu lama, Xanxus pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Wajah Squalo berubah masam. Kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya kalau sebenarnya ia masih tak rela pergi ke kebun binatang bodoh itu. Tapi Squalo tak lagi protes. Ia tahu percuma saja melawan bosnya itu. Seorang Xanxus tak mungkin mau mendengarkan kata-katanya!

Squalo pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas begitu mendengar kedua bocah yang masih berada di luar mobil itu memanggilnya dengan riang.

"Ayo moma! Kebun binyatang!" teriak Selena dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu!" protes Squalo sembari membuka pintu dan mengangkat kedua bocah itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun duduk di sebelah Xanxus.

"Kau yakin kita akan benar-benar pergi _kesana?_" tanya Squalo terdengar tidak antusias.

Xanxus tak lagi menjawab dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Squalo menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya' lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bisa pasrah pada nasib.

* * *

Sesaat setelah memarkir mobilnya, Xanxus menarik rem tangan lalu melirik ke arah Selena dan Xenon yang duduk di kursi belakang. "Sampai kalian berdua membuat masalah, jangan harap aku mau mengajak kalian kesini untuk kedua kalinya, mengerti bocah-bocah brengsek?"

"Iya popa!" seru Selena dan Xenon bersamaan. Keduanya terlihat begitu antusias hingga tidak peduli lagi dengan embel-embel 'bocah brengsek' yang diberikan oleh Xanxus.

Xanxus beranjak turun dari mobil, dan tak tunggu lama Squalo pun ikut menyusulnya. Sambil sesekali menggerutu Squalo pun membukakan pintu untuk sang putri dan pangeran kecil Varia.

Keduanya melompat turun dengan tak sabar. Squalo langsung menyalak dengan emosi. "Voi! Hati-hati sedikit, bocah sial!"

Selena dan Xenon hanya nyengir tipis tanpa merasa bersalah dan berlari mengejar sosok Xanxus yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu. Dari belakang Squalo menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ogah-ogahan menyusul Xanxus dan kedua bocah itu.

* * *

"Monyet! Monyet!" seru Selena kegirangan. Rona wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, jelas ia sangat menikmati kunjungannya ke kebun binatang hari ini. Adik kembarnya, Xenon, tak mau kalah semangat, ia melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Berkebalikan dengan kedua bocah itu, Squalo mengernyit jijik begitu melihat kumpulan makhluk berbulu yang sedang berebut pisang itu. Ia pun melirikkan matanya ke arah Xanxus yang di luar dugaan tetap terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Voi! Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain!" usul Squalo setengah memaksa. Berdiri menonton kumpulan monyet yang berebut pisang membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh, dan Squalo tak sudi berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, hiu brengsek."

"Disini membosankan!"

"Kubilang aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!"

"Voi! Kau keras kepala sekali sih, bos brengsek!?"

Pertekaran mereka jelas mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung yang lain. Apalagi berkat suara Squalo yang luar biasa keras. Tidak ingin jadi tontonan orang lebih lama, Xanxus pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Squalo dan kedua bocah itu.

Squalo mendesis pelan. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Selena dan Xenon yang terlihat masih antusias melihat kumpulan monyet yang berlompatan kesana kemari. "Voi! Kita pergi sekarang!" seru Squalo setengah berteriak. Tidak tunggu lama, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan kedua bocah itu di belakang.

_Voi, tempat ini benar-benar neraka... ditambah lagi sekarang aku pergi ke tempat ini bersama bos brengsek dan kedua bocah sial ini!_ Batin Squalo emosi.

Squalo menghentikan langkahnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap tajam sekeliling, mencari sosok Xanxus yang sudah berjalan pergi duluan. "Voi! Xanxus! Kau ada dimana, bos brengsek!?" panggilnya.

Xanxus pun muncul dari belakang bersama Selena dan Xenon di dekatnya. "Kalau kau sampai berani berteriak di dekatku lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, sampah brengsek."

Squalo menoleh ke belakang. Nyaris melotot. "Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau tidak menghilang tiba-tiba, bos sialan!"

Mata Xanxus memicing, begitu juga Squalo. Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain sampai kedua bocah yang berdiri di dekat kaki mereka berteriak. "Popa! Moma! Ular! Ular! Mau lihat ular!"

Pimpinan Varia itu pun membalikkan badannya dan melangkah ke arah kerumunan orang. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, ia kembali meninggalkan Squalo dan kedua bocah itu di belakang.

Sambil menggerutu, Squalo pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sosok bosnya yang perlahan mulai tenggelam di antara kerumunan orang.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata hari ini pengunjung yang datang ke kebun binatang cukup banyak hingga memenuhi jalanan yang menuju ke kandang ular. Sambil menahan emosi karena harus berdesak-desakan, kini Squalo pun mulai panik mencari sosok Selena dan Xenon yang juga tenggelam di antara banyaknya kerumunan orang yang ada.

"VOI! BOCAH-BOCAH SIAL! DIMANA KALIAN!?" teriak Squalo.

"Moma!" sahut Selena.

Squalo menoleh kesana kemari, berusaha mencari darimana asal suara itu. Namun, banyaknya orang yang ada membuatnya cukup kesulitan menemukan putri dan pangeran kecil Varia itu.

"VOI! DIMANA KALIAN!?"

"Jangan berteriak terus, hiu sialan." ujar Xanxus yang mendadak sudah berada tak jauh darinya. Squalo menoleh dan menemukan sosok Selena yang duduk dengan nyaman di bahu Xanxus. Ia pun menghela nafas lega.

Setelah cukup lama berdesak-desakan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kandang ular itu.

Squalo memandangi ular python raksasa yang tidur dengan malas-malasan di dekat kolam dalam kadang. Baru sebentar berdiri disana Squalo sudah merasa bosan. Pengorbanannya berdesak-desakan sama sekali tidak setimpal dengan apa yang ia dapat. Mungkin kalau harus memilih, Squalo lebih suka melihat kumpulan monyet aktif yang melompat kesana kemari ketimbang ular pemalas yang bahkan belum bergerak satu inci pun sejak pertama ia datang.

"Voi! Disini membosankan!" keluh Squalo dengan wajah masam. Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, Xanxus pun mengangguk setuju.

"Lebih baik kita ke restoran, sudah waktunya makan siang." usul Xanxus sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Squalo pun manggut-mangut setuju. Kalau dipikir matahari memang sudah bersinar tinggi sekali. Tak heran perutnya mulai keroncongan, apalagi tadi ia melewatkan waktu sarapan.

Langkah Squalo terhenti begitu ia menyadari Selena tetap berdiri di tempat. "Voi, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, bocah sial!?"

"Moma..." Alis Selena terlihat berkerut. Ia menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang. "Moma... Xenon manya?"

Squalo terpaku. Matanya melebar begitu ia menyadari kalau adik kembar Selena itu tidak ada di dalam pandangannya. Dengan panik ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok miniatur mini Xanxus. Entah sejak kapan Xenon terpisah, Squalo sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi yang ia tahu, ia harus segera menemukan bocah itu.

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kemudian mengangkat Selena dengan sebelah tangan. Kali ini jangan sampai putri kecil Varia itu ikut-ikutan terpisah darinya. "Voi! Sejak kapan kau terpisah dengan adikmu, hah!?"

"Selenya nggak tau, moma... tadyi saat Selenya digendong popa Xenon sudyah tidak ada." ungkap miniatur Squalo itu mulai terlihat panik.

"Cih, dia pasti terpisah di tengah kerumunan orang tadi."

"Moma, Selenya-"

"VOOOOIII! Tutup mulutmu bocah sial!" bentak Squalo emosi. Jelas saat ini pikirannya kalap lantaran panik mencari Xenon yang hilang. Ketika darahnya terasa naik ke ubun-ubun, Squalo tak tahan lagi dan berteriak.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIII! KAU DIMANA BOCAH BRENGSEK?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	7. Missing

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Kerumunan orang yang ada membuat kepala Squalo serasa nyaris pecah. Bocah kecil di gendongannya terus mengoceh, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya satu; Ia harus segera menemukan Xenon secepatnya.

"Moma, Popa manya? Selenya mayu bersyama popa!" seru Selena setengah memaksa. Karena tidak dihiraukan oleh sang mama, putri kecil Varia itu berteriak sambil menarik-narik rambut Squalo. "Kita ke cempat popa dulu!"

Squalo melirik tajam ke arah Selana. "VOOOIII! Tutup mulutmu, bocah sial!" geramnya murka. "Sekali lagi kau berani mengeluarkan suara, aku tidak akan segan-segan menampar mulutmu! Kau dengar itu, bocah brengsek?!"

Selena tersentak kaget melihat Squalo yang begitu murka. Dari ujung matanya terlihat air mata yang siap mengalir. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di bahu Squalo dan tidak berani lagi mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Matanya mengamati sekeliling dengan tajam; seperti ia biasa mengintai musuh.

_Sial, kenapa kebun binatang bodoh ini harus ramai begini sih?!_ umpat Squalo dalam hati.

* * *

Xanxus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Sejauh matanya memandang ia hanya melihat lautan orang dan tidak menemukan sosok Squalo juga kedua bocah yang menyebabkannya datang ke tempat bodoh ini. Kini ia mengakui kalau rain guardiannya itu benar. Kebun binatang memanglah tempat terkutuk yang hanya membuang waktunya percuma.

Ketika Xanxus memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mencari Squalo, ia mendengar keributan dari tempat pertunjukkan buaya. Tapi namanya juga Xanxus, mana ia peduli? Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Mendadak seseorang menabraknya. Mata Xanxus sudah memicing, namun bukannya malah minta maaf orang itu malah menggenggam kedua tangan Xanxus. Wajahnya terlihat panik bercampur iba. "Kau... kau orang tua dari anak itu ya?!"

Alis Xanxus berkerut heran. "Hah?"

Orang itu tidak lagi menghiraukannya dan menarik paksa Xanxus. Sebelum Xanxus sempat membunuh sampah sialan yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya ini, pimpinan Varia itu keburu tercengang. Orang tak dikenal itu membawanya ke tempat pertunjukkan buaya dan disana ia menemukan sosok Xenon yang berjarak sepersekian meter dari para buaya-buaya yang kelaparan!

Beberapa orang langsung menghampirinya. "Kau orang tua dari anak itu ya!?" tanya orang seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah panik. Pimpinan Varia itu tidak heran melihat orang-orang langsung mengiranya sebagai orang tua Xenon. Pangeran kecil Varia itu kan memang miniaturnya yang nyaris sempurna.

"Sabarlah, petugas keamanan akan segera menyelamatkan anakmu!" seru bapak-bapak di sebelahnya.

"Berdoalah anak muda! Sekarang kau hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan anakmu!"

Xanxus tidak menghiraukan orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan menatap Xenon yang berada di kejauhan dengan tajam. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bocah itu bisa sampai ada disana. Pimpinan varia itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat pagar pembatas pertunjukan buaya itu.

Xenon langsung menyadari kedatangan pimpinan Varia itu dan berseru. "Popa!"

Merespon teriakan Xenon, beberapa buaya merayap perlahan mendekati pangeran kecil Varia itu. Beberapa orang berteriak dengan panik.

"Cih, bocah brengsek yang merepotkan." Xanxus pun melompat masuk ke dalam kolam berisi buaya itu. Beberapa orang langsung menjerit. Ada yang langsung memanggil petugas untuk menyelamatkan Xanxus.

Pimpinan Varia itu memadangi Xenon tajam. Jarak yang memisahkan para buaya kelaparan dan bocah itu semakin menyempit. "Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu, bocah brengsek."

"Voi, popa!" seru Xenon terlihat kegirangan melihat sosok Xanxus yang mendekat ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi para buaya itu kembali merayap mendekat ke arah Xenon.

Alis Xanxus berkerut kesal. Mungkin ketimbang 'Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu' harusnya ia berkata 'Tutup mulutmu'. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, berpacu dengan buaya-buaya kelaparan yang sebentar lagi akan melahap Xenon hidup-hidup. Salah satu buaya mulai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan merayap mendekat.

Xanxus buru-buru mengangkat tubuh Xenon dan menginjak mulut buaya itu agar kembali tertutup. "Belum waktunya makan siang, brengsek." desis Xanxus tajam. Buaya-buaya yang lain mulai kembali ke air kecuali satu buaya malang yang masih diinjak oleh Xanxus. Mungkin mereka bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dari pimpinan Varia itu.

Dengan kaki masih menginjak mulut buaya, Xanxus melirik tajam ke arah Xenon. Miniatur kecilnya itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajah dan tubuh yang kotor dengan lumpur.

Akhirnya Xanxus pun melepaskan kakinya dari buaya malang itu dan melangkah pergi sambil membawa Xenon dengan sebelah tangan. _Tidak akan ada acara pergi ke tempat bodoh ini lagi_. Batinnya.

* * *

Sambil masih menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari Squalo tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

_VOI! PERGI KEMANA SIH BOCAH SIALAN ITU?! _Batin Squalo makin tak sabar. _Bos sialan itu juga... pergi kemana dia di saat seperti ini?!_

Selena mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Squalo yang masih panik. Takut dibentak lagi, putri kecil Varia itu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Squalo. "Popa..." gumamnya pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Squalo menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah Selena yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara. "Oi, bocah sialan." panggilnya. Selena mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang sama dengan Xanxus; semerah batu ruby, memandanginya.

"Iya moma?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja hah?" tanya Squalo. Seperti yang bisa diduga, Squalo sama sekali tidak sadar kalau bentakannya tadilah alasan Selena mengunci mulutnya dari tadi.

Bocah perempuan itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Selenya lapar."

Squalo terdiam sembari memandangi Selena yang berwajah masam. Ini memang sudah lewat waktu makan siang, jelas saja bocah kecil manja ini sudah kelaparan. Jangankan Selena, kalau boleh jujur Squalo juga sudah merasa kelaparan.

Dalam hati, second command Varia itu merasa kasihan juga kalau harus memaksa bocah sekecil ini menahan lapar bersamanya. Tapi begitu teringat Xenon yang sekarang entah ada dimana, Squalo membulatkan tekad.

"Aku janji kita akan makan kalau sudah menemukan adikmu." ujar Squalo sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Selena kembali memanyunkan bibirnya, jelas sebenarnya ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Squalo. Namun ketimbang harus dibentak lagi, Selena memilih diam dan menurut. Ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Squalo sementara tangannya melingkar di leher second sword emperor itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut Selena yang keroncongan. Squalo melirik bocah kecil itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata ia tidak tega juga melihat Selena kelaparan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita makan dulu." ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke arah restoran.

Seperti yang bisa diduga, kebun binatang ramai dengan pengunjung berarti restoran sesak hingga sulit mendapatkan kursi. Terlihat para pengunjung kebun binatang saling berebut kursi.

Squalo menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari tempat yang kosong. Tidak sia-sia ia bekerja sebagai mafia, mengintai itu pekerjaan kecil baginya. Dalam sekejap saja Squalo sudah menemukan tempat kosong.

_Voi, aku dapat!_ batin Squalo. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke tempat itu dan menarik kursinya. Di saat yang sama, ada seseorang yang juga menarik kursi itu. Squalo menoleh dan menemukan sosok bosnya itu.

"Xanxus!?" teriak Squalo kaget, apalagi ketika ia menemukan sosok Xenon di gendongan pimpinan Varia itu. "Voi! Jadi dari tadi bocah sialan itu bersamamu!?"

Xanxus menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menurunkan Xenon lalu kembali memandang Squalo dengan tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan bocah brengsek ini bermain sendirian sampai ke dalam sarang buaya, sampah brengsek?"

Mata Squalo membelalak kaget. "Sa-Sarang buaya?!"

Xenon melompat dengan girang di sekitar kaki Squalo tanpa terlihat merasa bersalah. "Moma! Moma!" pangilnya.

Squalo menurunkan Selena dan ganti mengangkat Xenon ke udara. Wajah dan pakaian pangeran kecil Varia itu kotor dengan lumpur. Ia merasa ngeri begitu membayangkan bocah sekecil ini masuk ke dalam sarang buaya. Tentu ia tahu Xenon bukanlah bocah sembarangan, tapi bagaimana pun seorang bocah tetaplah bocah kan?

Second sword emperor itu pun mengacak-acak rambut Xenon dengan sebelah tangannya. "Voi! Kau sudah membuatku kerepotan karena harus mencarimu bocah sial!"

"Maaf, moma." ujar Xenon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Squalo pun menarik kursi dan duduk dengan Xenon di pangkuannya. Iri melihat adik kembarnya duduk di pangkuan Squalo, Selena pun buru-buru menghampiri Xanxus.

"Popa... Selenya mau dudyuk bersama popa." pinta Selena penuh harap.

Xanxus memandangi bocah perempuan itu sebentar sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil Selena ke pangkuannya. Tak lama setelahnya ia melirik tajam ke arah Squalo. "Kau tunggu apa lagi hiu brengsek? Cepat pesankan makanan."

Squalo beranjak bangun dan menurunkan Xenon. Sambil menggerutu ia pergi ke restoran dan mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Tak lama kemudian Squalo datang dengan senampan penuh makanan.

Setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja ia pun duduk. Squalo kembali mengangkat Xenon ke atas pangkuannya. "Voi! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu! Bajumu jadi kotor semua begini!"

"Di mobil ada pakaian ganti untuk bocah brengsek itu, kau bisa mengganti bajunya nanti." ujar Xanxus sambil mengambil kentang goreng dan menyuapkannya pada Selena.

"Kau menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk bocah-bocah ini?" tanya Squalo keheranan.

"Jangan salah sangka, Lussuria yang menyiapkan semuanya."

"Oh, pantas."

Setelah Xanxus dan Squalo selesai makan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum terjadi masalah baru yang merepotkan. Tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan, kali ini Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama memastikan kalau kedua bocah itu tidak lagi hilang. Xanxus menggendong Selena sementara Squalo menggendong Xenon.

Ketika sampai ke tempat dimana mobil Nissan GT-R hitamnya parkir, Xanxus membuka pintu depan dan menurunkan Selena di kursi depan. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah rain guardiannya. "Kau duduk di belakang dan gantikan baju bocah brengsek itu."

Menuruti Xanxus, Squalo pun membuka pintu belakang dan menurunkan Xenon di kursi belakang. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil setelahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Xanxus masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Pimpinan Varia itu melirik ke arah Selena yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan cekatan ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk putri kecil Varia itu sebelum menjalankan mobil.

Setelah agak lama menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berempat pun sampai di rumah. Karena kelelahan Selena dan Xenon sudah tertidur pulas.

Xanxus mematikan mesin mobil lalu beranjak turun dan membawa Selena turun sementara Squalo membawa Xenon. Sambil berjalan masuk, Squalo melirik ke arah pimpinan Varia itu.

"Tidak ada kebun binatang lagi. Cukup sekali saja aku menginjakkan kaki ke dalam tempat terkutuk itu!" umpat Squalo sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam markas Varia.

"Setuju."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, berakhirlah hari keluarga mereka.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	8. Pet

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Squalo kembali berdecak. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini bel sialan di markas terus berbunyi. Dan sialnya, Levi, Lussuria, Mammon dan Bel sedang mengemban misi. Maka tugas untuk membuka pintu jadilah kewajiban untuk second command Varia ini.

_VOI! Kenapa hari ini bel sialan itu sering sekali berbunyi sih!? _batin Squalo emosi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa ke arah pintu. Tak sabar lagi untuk membuka dan menyapa baik-baik tamunya, Squalo memilih untuk menendang pintu.

BRAK!

Dengan sukses Squalo pun menghancurkan pintu depan markas Varia. Mungkin nanti ia akan kena marah Xanxus, tapi tak apalah. Soal satu atau dua lemparan gelas sih urusan belakangan untuk Squalo. Yang penting kekesalannya bisa sedikit terlampiaskan.

"Siapa?!" tanya Squalo setengah membentak. Kurir dari jasa pengirimiman yang belum sembuh dari culture shock melihat pintu yang hancur kini makin syok mendengar suara 'indah' Squalo.

Kurir itu hanya bisa tergagap dan berkata, "Pa-Pa-Pa-Paket?"

Squalo melihat bungkusan di tangan kurir itu. _Entah paket siapa lagi ini... Pertama paket wine milik bos sialan itu, kedua paket tiara milik Bel, ketiga paket majalah fashion milik Lussuria, lalu paket siapa lagi ini?_ Batin Squalo tak habis pikir.

Ia merebut paket dari tangan kurir itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan sang kurir malang itu begitu saja di depan pintu.

Squalo baru saja meletakkan paket berbentuk kotak di atas meja begitu ia mendapat serbuan mendadak dari Selena dan Xenon. Kedua bocah itu berlarian lalu melompat memeluknya. Nyaris saja second command Varia itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang.

"Momaaaaa!" panggil Selena dan Xenon bersamaan dengan manja.

"VOIII! Baru datang saja kalian sudah cari perkara, minta kubunuh ya?!" bentak Squalo emosi. Maklum, kekesalannya pada bel yang berbunyi terus hari ini belum sepenuhnya terlampiaskan.

"Moma! Selenya kangen moma!" Ungkap sang putri Varia sambil nyengir lebar.

"Voi! Kangen moma!" tambah sang pangeran kecil Varia.

_Kangen kalian bilang? Memangnya kalian pikir dari tadi aku dimana, hah? Dari tadi kan aku ada disini! Salah sendiri dari tadi kalian berdua malah bermain di kantor Xanxus! _batin Squalo.

"Ngapain kalian kesini sih?! Kalian itu menganggu! Sana main di kantor bos brengsek itu lagi! Aku sibuk!" seru Squalo ketus. Ketika ia berbalik dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya pergi, Selena kembali memanggilnya.

"Moma! Moma! Itu apa? Kue ya?" tanya Selena sambil menunjuk kotak yang ada di atas meja. Squalo kembali menoleh pada bocah kecil itu. Mata Selena terlihat berbinar-binar, begitu juga dengan adik kembarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu isinya, kotak itu bukan punyaku."

"Jadi isinya bukan kue?"

"Voi! Dengar nggak sih kubilang tidak tahu!?"

Selena dan Xenon saling bertatapan kemudian ganti menatap kotak itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Squalo langsung bisa menebak isi pikiran kedua bocah ini. Pasti mereka berdua membayangkan kalau kotak itu berisi kue, es krim atau mainan bodoh lainnya.

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya kemudian mengambil kotak itu dari atas meja. "Kotak ini bukan berisi kue atau semacamnya, sudah sana kalian main lagi!"

"Tapi moma..."

Kedua bocah itu sama-sama memanyunkan bibirnya. Entah darimana mereka belajar melakukannya, yang jelas tingkah konyol mereka itu malah menambah kesal Squalo.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sana pergi!"

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya, namun pangeran dan putri kecil Varia itu bergelayutan di masing-masing kakinya supaya ia tidak bisa bergerak. Baru sebentar mereka bermain di kantor Xanxus tapi sepertinya sifat keras kepala pimpinan Varia itu sudah menular pada keduanya.

"Voi! Apa-apaan sih kalian ini?! Lepaskan! Kubilang lepaskan!" teriak Squalo sembari memberontak dan tetap memaksakan kakinya melangkah. Namun sayangnya seketika ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya maju ia langsung terjatuh karena tubuhnya tidak seimbang. Akhirnya Squalo, Selena dan Xenon pun terjatuh bersama-sama sementara kotak yang jadi sengketa itu terlepas dari tangan Squalo dan terpental jauh di depan.

"VOOOIII! Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan!" geram Squalo. Namun amarah second sword emperor itu terhenti begitu ia menyadari kalau teryata kotak paket itu bergerak sendiri.

Mata Squalo membelakak sementara Selena dan Xenon terlihat antusias.

"Syihil! Syihil!" teriak Selena kegirangan. Xenon yang biasanya jarang berekspresi ini pun terlihat sangat antusias hingga ia bertepuk tangan sendiri setiap kali kotak itu bergerak.

Squalo sendiri hanya bisa memandangi kotak itu dengan mata melebar dan wajah keheranan-setengah takjub.

_Apa isi kotak itu sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa bergerak sendiri? _Batin Squalo heran. Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, Squalo pun beranjak bangun dan membuka isi kotak itu.

Matanya membelalak lebar begitu melihat 'makhluk ajaib' yang ada di dalamnya. Saking kagetnya ia pun menjatuhkan kotak itu ke lantai. Selena dan Xenon sama-sama melangkahkan kaki mereka mendekati kotak itu dan memajukan kepalanya agar bisa melihat isinya. Seketika mereka berhasil melihatnya, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Meong!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Meong yang disebut oleh Selena dan Xenon sebenarnya adalah jelmaan dari anak singa. Squalo tak habis pikir, siapa orang bodoh yang sudah memesan paket berisi anak singa?

_VOI! A-Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa isinya anak singa?!_ batin Squalo kaget bercampur syok.

"Meong! Meong! Meong!" teriak Xenon bersemangat; pemandangan yang tak bisa dilihat setiap hari karena tak biasanya adik kembar Selena itu mengobral suaranya secara gratis. Ia menggendong anak singa itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Meong..."

Squalo langsung menyambar anak singa itu dari tangan mungil Xenon sebelum hewan kecil itu melukai sang pangeran kecil Varia. "Voi! Ini bukan meong bocah brengsek!"

"Itu meong!" teriak Selena ngotot. Adik kembarnya pun mengangguk setuju dengan wajah merengut karena si 'meong' direbut paksa oleh Squalo.

"Bukan!"

"Meong!"

"BUKAN!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat sosok Xanxus itu berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. Mungkin suara mereka bertiga sampai ke kantornya hingga akhirnya membuat mood pimpinan Varia itu berubah jelek. Langkah Xanxus terhenti begitu melihat hewan yang sedang dipegang oleh rain guardiannya.

Alis Xanxus berkerut. Matanya memicing memandangi Squalo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk mengambil asbak terdekat yang ada dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai pelipis Squalo. Second sword emperor itu pun berteriak protes.

"Voi! Apa-apaan kau bos brengsek?!"

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku sampah sialan. Kau pikir disini kebun binatang? Kalau kau memang suka dengan hewan-hewan bodoh itu maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengirimkanmu ke kebun binatang sekarang!" ujar Xanxus sinis. Tak lupa pula ia menatap rain guardiannya itu dengan tajam.

"Voi! Kau pikir hewan berbulu ini punyaku?!" bentak Squalo tak terima. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hewan ini bisa ada disini! Kalau kau mau protes, silahkan protes pada orang yang memesan hewan ini lewat paket!"

Xanxus terdiam sejenak. "Lalu siapa yang memesan paket berisi hewan bodoh itu?"

Squalo pun hanya bisa terdiam tak menjawab.

* * *

"VOIII! Kau yakin kau tidak memesan paket lagi selain paket berisi tiara bodohmu itu?!" tanya Squalo setengah berteriak karena emosi. Kalau bukan Levi, Lussuria dan Mammon, maka satu-satunya kemungkinan yang tersisa tinggal Bel seorang kan?

"Shishishi, sudah kubilang berulang kali aku tidak memesan paket lain." jawab Bel di tengah misinya. Sesekali Squalo mendengar suara jeritan korban-korban Bel yang sudah mendekati maut. "Sayang sekali sekarang pangeran sedang sibuk, sampai nanti _Squally_!"

Tuut... tuut... tuut...

Bel dengan sukses memutuskan telepon itu dan membuat Squalo berakhir membanting gagang telepon tak bersalah karena emosi. Tidak hanya karena teleponnya diputus secara sepihak namun juga karena Bel memanggilnya dengan panggilan bodoh itu lagi!

Second command Varia itu kini memandangi Xanxus yang duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi bersama Selena di pangkuannya.

"Voi! Paket itu juga bukan milik Bel!" teriak Squalo melapor. Ia pun melirikkan matanya pada sosok Xenon yang duduk di lantai tak jauh dari kursi Xanxus. Sang pangeran kecil Varia itu terlihat sedang asik bermain dengan hewan kecil yang kini jadi sumber permasalahan.

"Voi, bocah brengsek! Jangan bermain dengan hewan itu!" Squalo pun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Xenon dan menjauhkannya dari anak singa itu. Alis Xenon berkerut dengan bibir manyun.

"Meong! Meong!" teriaknya. Ia melihat Squalo penuh harap. "Mau meong moma..."

Squalo kontan diam terpaku. Melihat Selena yang manja dengan egoisnya meminta ini-itu padanya sih bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi. Tapi kalau Xenon? Ini pertama kalinya Squalo melihat miniatur Xanxus itu begitu ingin memiliki sesuatu.

Hati sang second sword emperor pun mulai luluh melihat wajah sendu Xenon. Ia ganti memandang bosnya. _Aku pasti sudah gila._ Batin Squalo.

"Voi, bagaimana kalau kita pelihara hewan itu disini?" usulnya. Ia tahu Xanxus pasti akan kaget mendengar usulannya; jangankan Xanxus, dia sendiri bingung kenapa ide itu bisa terlintas di kepalanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak tega melihat wajah sendu Xenon.

Mata Xanxus memicing dan ia hanya diam tak berkomentar sembari memandangi rain guardiannya itu dengan tajam. Tidak menggubris Squalo ia malah mengurusi rambut Selena yang sekarang nyangkut di kancing bajunya.

"VOIII!" teriak Squalo protes karena tidak dihiraukan.

Xanxus kembali memandanginya tajam. "Kau mulai gila ya? Atau asbak yang kulempar tadi membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat? Biar kutegaskan, kita **tidak akan **memelihara hewan sialan itu disini, sampah brengsek."

"Kenapa tidak? Anggap saja sedang memelihara kucing kecil." bujuk Squalo yang malah terdengar ngotot.

"Kucing kecil kau bilang?" tanya Xanxus dengan mata memicing. "Jadi sekarang kau tidak hanya gila tapi juga buta ya?"

"Voi! Kubilang kan anggap saja!"

"Pokoknya sekali kubilang tidak, maka jawabannya tetap **tidak.**"

"Xanxus!"

"Kubilang tidak, sampah brengsek!"

Sebelum keributan di antara mereka berdua semakin menjadi-jadi, kembali terdengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi. Squalo pun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Di depan pintu yang sudah tergeletak di lantai itu, ia kembali melihat sosok kurir yang ketakutan memandanginya. Seperti biasa, Squalo memasang wajah tak ramah hingga membuat kurir itu makin ketakutan.

"Ada apa lagi, hah?"

"Ma-Maaf tuan, mengenai paket yang saya berikan tadi, sebenarnya ada kesalahan pengiriman. Paket itu bukan ditujukan pada alamat ini." jelas si kurir takut-takut.

"Voi! Kenapa bisa salah kirim hah?!"

"Ma-Maaf!"

"Cih." Squalo melirik ke dalam rumah sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memandang si kurir dengan tajam. "Tunggu disini sebentar!" ujarnya sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Squalo menghentikan langkahnya di depan Xenon yang masih asik bermain dengan anak singa itu. Wajah Squalo berubah masam, rasanya ia tidak tega mengambil hewan itu dari tangan Xenon.

Saat itu, Xanxus yang dari tadi diam pun mulai beranjak bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah Xenon dan mengambil si anak singa dari tangan mungil miniatur mininya.

"Ah, popa! Meong! Meong!" protes Xenon.

Xanxus memandang bocah yang protes itu dengan tajam. "Jangan melawanku bocah brengsek, atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya." ancamnya pelan. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Squalo dan menyerahkan si anak singa itu pada rain guardiannya.

"Bawa hewan sialan ini pergi."

Squalo pun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menuruti perintah Xanxus. Saat mengembalikan si anak singa itu pada kurir di depan pintu masuk markas Varia, Squalo bisa mendengar isak tangis Xenon. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Hingga malam tiba, isak tangis Xenon masih memenuhi seluruh isi markas.

* * *

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Squalo kembali berdecak. Hari masih pagi namun bel sialan di markasnya sudah rajin sekali berbunyi. Dengan malas Squalo pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk yang sudah diperbaiki.

"Siapa!?" tanya Squalo yang tak ramah seperti biasanya.

Terlihat seorang kurir yang membawa kotak. Ia terlihat ngeri melihat wajah Squalo yang tak bersahabat. "P-P-Paket?"

Mata Squalo memicing. "Voi! Kau yakin tidak salah kirim?!"

"T-T-Tidak! Paket ini ditujukan untuk tuan Xenon."

Alis Squalo terangkat heran. _Xenon?_ Batinnya. Alis Squalo berkerut. Ia terdiam sejenak. Mendadak matanya melebar. _Jangan-jangan!_

Sang secong sword command itu segera merebut paket itu dari tangan si kurir dan seenaknya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan kurir malang itu sendiri.

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar bermain Selena dan Xenon secepat yang ia bisa. Ia membuka pintu dengan tak sabar. Ketika itu ia menemukan sosok kedua bocah itu sedang bermain balok kayu. Selena seperti biasa terlihat ceria namun Xenon terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Voi! Ada kiriman paket untukmu bocah sial!" seru Squalo sembari menyerahkan kotak paket itu pada Xenon.

Bocah kecil itu menerima kotak yang diberikan Squalo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Apa isinya, moma?"

"Voi! Mana kutahu! Kalau kau mau tahu ya buka saja!"

Menuruti perkataan Squalo, Xenon pun membuka paket itu perlahan. Kakak kembarnya yang sebelumnya menyibukkan diri dengam balok kayu pun mulai tertarik dan mendekat ke arah Xenon.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Selena terdengar penasaran.

Kotak itu terbuka. Di dalamnya tergeletak seekor anak kucing berbulu hitam yang baru saja terbangun. Matanya hijau emerald. Anak kucing itu memandangi Xenon. "Miaw."

Senyum terkembang di wajah Xenon, ia langsung mengangkat anak kucing itu tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangannya. "Meong! Meong! Meong!" serunya gembira.

Squalo hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata abu-abunya menemukan sosok Xanxus yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, second command Varia itu menyeringai pada bosnya. "Kau yang mengatur semuanya kan?" tanya Squalo.

Xanxus baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun Squalo langsung menyelanya dan tidak memberikan kesempatan bosnya untuk bicara. "Biar kutebak, kau mau bilang kalau paket itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

Xanxus mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, sampah." Ujarnya sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan rain guardiannya.

"Terserahlah." Squalo melirik ke arah Xenon. _Yang penting satu masalah sudah selesai._ Batinnya lega.

Ketika itu Squalo baru menyadari kalau Selena sedari tadi menatap Xenon dengan mulut manyun. Mendadak sang second sword emperor itu merasakan firasat buruk.

_O-oi, jangan bilang dia..._

Akhirya Selena ganti memandanginya dengan wajah merengut dan mata berkaca-kaca. "MOMAAAAAAAA! SELENYA JUGA MAYU MEOOOOOONG!" Teriaknya.

Squalo hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Yah, dengan begini berarti masalah baru telah dimulai.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	9. Movie

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

"Moma, moma," panggil Selena sembari nyengir lebar. Xenon yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun ikut-ikutan kakak kembarnya nyengir lebar. Biasanya kalau keduanya sudah seperti ini, Squalo langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk. Dan benar saja firasat Squalo, Selena pun menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan Squalo dan di tangan mungilnya itu terdapat sebuah kaset dvd film horor. Paranormal Activity.

Mata Squalo memicing. "Tidak!" tolaknya cepat. Ia sudah tahu Selena pasti memintanya untuk ikut menonton film horor itu.

"Tapyi moma... Paman Bel biyang kalau film inyi bagyus." ungkap Selena.

Mata Squalo langsung menjelajahi isi ruangan dan mencari sosok Bel. Berani-beraninya pangeran bertiara itu menularkan hobinya menonton film horor pada kedua bocah ini! Namun sayangnya, sejauh mata memandang ia hanya menemukan Lussuria dan Levi.

"Kalau kau mau menonton, ajak Lussuria atau Levi. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau menonton film bodoh itu." jelas Squalo. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan sok menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan tumpukan majalah Lussuria.

Selena tetap gigih dan mengikuti kemana pun kaki Squalo melangkah. Sang second commander Varia itu melirkkan matanya pada miniatur mininya itu. _Voi! Bagus sekali, sekarang bisa terlihat jelas kalau sifat Xanxus yang keras kepala benar-benar menurun persis padanya._ Batin Squalo.

Merasa percuma adu keras kepala dengan Selena, akhirnya Squalo pun pasrah. Ia merebut kaset dvd itu dari tangan Selena. "Voi! Kalau sampai ternyata film ini membosankan, aku bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengarkan permintaan egoismu, mengerti bocah brengsek?!"

Selena tersenyum di atas kemenangannya lalu mengandeng tangan Squalo manja dan mengajak sang second sword emperor itu ke ruang keluarga.

* * *

Film itu pun dimulai. Ternyata tak hanya Squalo, Selena dan Xenon yang ada disana untuk menonton film itu. Tak seperti biasanya, Lussuria dan Levi pun datang tak undangan dan ikut bergabung untuk menonton.

Lussuria datang dengan popcorn rasa karamel kesukaan Selena dan rasa asin untuk Xenon. "Nah, kalau nonton film itu harus ada cemilan kan?" tanya Lussuria sambil menyuguhi kedua bocah itu dengan popcorn. Keduanya langsung terlihat berseri-seri.

Levi pun mematikan lampu yang ada sebelum ia duduk di sofa. Spontan kedua bocah itu kaget dan langsung memeluk Squalo.

"Moma... nyalakan lampunya." ujar Selena yang terlihat gelisah di tengah kegelapan.

"Apa? Kau takut gelap? Kalau takut lebih baik tidak usah nonton saja. Tidak seru nonton film horor dengan lampu menyala tahu!" seru Squalo yang pasrah dipeluk kedua 'anaknya'.

Selena merengut dan terlihat tidak protes lagi-atau setidaknya berusaha tidak protes karena takut Squalo tidak mau menemaninya menonton film ini. Kali ini gantian Squalo yang tersenyum di atas kemenangannya. Ia pun tidak ambil pusing lagi soal Selena dan menyaksikan film yang sudah mulai itu dengan tenang.

"Moma! Moma! Pintunya! Pintunya belgeyak sendili!" teriak Selena histeris. Ia menggenggam lengan baju Squalo keras-keras. Adik kembarnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Miniatur mini Xanxus itu terus memeluk lengan Squalo yang lain dengan wajah ketakutan.

Squalo melirik ke arah keduanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. _Ternyata mau bagaimana pun mereka berdua masih tetap bocah ya?_

Namun ternyata tak hanya Selena dan Xenon yang ketakutan. Di luar dugaan, Lussuria dan Levi juga terlihat tegang setiap kali muncul keanehan di dalam film itu.

"Kau lihat itu? Barusan ada bayangan orang yang lewat!" seru Lussuria terdengar takut.

"I-Iya, aku lihat. Ah! Kau dengar suara itu? Ada seseorang yang menaiki tangga!" seru Levi yang juga terdengar takut.

Squalo menghela nafas lagi. _Voi! Apanya yang menyeramkan dari film ini sih? _Batin sang second emperor tak habis pikir. Satu adegan seram yang muncul dan seluruh penonton di ruang keluarga itu-tentu saja minus Squalo, menjerit ketakutan.

"MOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Selena ketakutan.

"Dia diseret! Dia diseret setannya!" jerit Levi.

"Micah! Cepat tolong Katie! Ah, tidak! Katie dimakan setan!" teriak Lussuria sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Levi. Seperti biasa, reaksinya paling heboh dari yang lain.

"VOI! Ada apa sih dengan kalian?!" tanya Squalo emosi. "Kalian mau memecahkan gendang telingaku atau apa, hah!? Lagipula kalau kedua bocah ini ketakutan aku masih bisa mengerti, tapi kalau kalian? Masa sudah umur segini kalian masih takut nonton film horor sih!?"

Tidak ada yang menghiraukan Squalo.

"Ah, awas! Awas! Micah! Jangan naik ke atas! Ini pasti jebakan dari hantu itu!" teriak Lussuria masih heboh.

"VOI! DENGARKAN AKU!"

"SETANNYA MUNCUL!" Jerit Levi disusul teriakan kedua bocah yang sekarang memeluknya erat-erat itu. Squalo hanya bisa memasang wajah masam karena tidak ada yang menghiraukannya.

_Setelah selesai nanti, akan kupatahkan disc sialan itu menjadi 2! _batin Squalo.

Berkali-kali suara jeritan terdengar dari ruang keluarga markas Varia itu, dan entah setelah yang keberapa kali, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kontan Lussuria, Levi , Selena dan Xenon menjerit karena kaget. Terdengar suara langkah seseorang namun tidak jelas siapa karena lampunya dipadamkan.

"Si-Si-Siapa itu?!" tanya Levi dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Beberapa saat setelahnya lampu kembali menyala dan sosok Xanxus terlihat berdiri di dalam ruangan dengan wajah berkerut kesal. "Jadi dari tadi kalian yang berteriak-teriak sampai nyaris membuat telingaku pecah hah?" tanya pimpinan Varia itu dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Lussuria dan Levi kontan menundukkan wajah mereka.

Saat sang putri kecil Varia itu sadar akan keberadaan Xanxus, ia langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah Xanxus. Pimpinan Varia itu dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungil Selena.

"Popa! Pintunya! Tadyi pintunya belgeyak sendili! Teyus diseyet setan! Seyam!" celoteh Selena dengan wajah ketakutan. Sambil membawa Selena dengan sebelah tangan, Xanxus pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mematikan lampu.

"Tidak ada yang namanya setan atau hantu di dunia ini." ujarnya pelan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa lalu duduk disana dan ikut bergabung dengan anggota Varia yang lain.

"Voi, kau mau ikut nonton?" tanya Squalo heran. "Ini sudah mau habis loh."

Xanxus tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap Squalo tajam. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi. Selena yang ada di pangkuannya sesekali menjerit dan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Popa! Itu setan! Seyam!" seru Selena ketakutan.

Xanxus hanya menepuk kepala Selena sesekali tanpa berkomentar apa pun. Di luar dugaan, pimpinan Varia itu terlihat menikmati filmnya. Sepertinya ia cukup menyesal tidak mengikuti film bergenre horor ini dari awal.

Film pun sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Adegan dimana Micah, salah satu pemain di film itu, tiba-tiba terbanting membuat semuanya menjerit-tentu saja Xanxus dan Squalo tidak ikut menjerit. Keduanya hanya menahan nafas sesaat karena kaget. Dengan akhir yang mengantung, film itu pun habis. Lussuria dan Levi menghela nafas lega. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau film itu berdurasi lebih lama, yang jelas besok pagi mereka yakin kalau suaranya akan habis lantaran kebanyakan berteriak.

* * *

Squalo mematikan dvd itu dan membereskannya. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mengangkat Xenon dengan sebelah tangan. "Voi! Sudah waktunya kalian tidur!" ujar Squalo sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang lain pada Selena.

Putri kecil Varia itu menolak dan malah memeluk tubuh Xanxus erat-erat. "Selenya mau bersyama popa!"

"Voi! Jangan egois! Ayo cepat sini!"

"Nggak mau! Selenya mau bersyama popa! Selenya nggak mau tidul, nanti ada setan! Seyam!"

"Voi! Kalau kau takut, harusnya kau tidak mengajak nonton film horor! Sudah jangan membuatku emosi, ayo cepat sini!"

Tidak ingin gelendang telinganya pecah karena teriakan Squalo, pimpinan Varia itu pun beranjak bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Biar aku yang menidurkannya nanti." ujarnya pelan.

Squalo pun hanya berdecak. Dasar Xanxus, sampai kapan dia mau terus memanjakan putri kecil yang egois itu sih? Sambil bersungut-sungut, second-in-command Varia itu pun melangkahkan kakinya dan membawa Xenon untuk pergi tidur.

* * *

Squalo tak bisa tidur. Seberapa keras pun usahanya untuk memejamkan mata, nyatanya ia masih tetap terjaga. Mata abu-abunya pun melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam 2 pagi.

_Voi! Sialan, kenapa aku nggak bisa tidur sih?!_ Batin Squalo. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sambil sesekali berdecak. _Kalau nggak salah di film tadi setannya selalu muncul jam-jam segini kan? ...Ah, mikir apa aku barusan!? Memangnya aku takut pada hal-hal begitu?! Huh, lebih baik aku paksakan tidur saja!_

Squalo pun menarik selimut sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mendadak ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Squalo terperanjat dengan mata melebar._Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mendengar apa pun. Pasti hanya bayanganku saja karena kebanyakan nonton film horor._ batin Squalo yang ternyata diam-diam mulai takut juga.

Tak beberapa lama setelahnya ia merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Jantung Squalo pun berdetak semakin cepat hingga ia merasa darahnya sudah mengalir terbalik.

_V-Voi! Se-Serius nih?! Masa benar-benar setan sih?!_ batin Squalo mulai terlihat ngeri. _...Tidak, tidak, tidak ada yang namanya setan di dunia ini!_

Squalo pun membalikkan badannya dan membuka selimutnya. Mata abu-abunya hanya bisa melebar begitu melihat sosok Selena dan Xenon yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kalian berdua... Kenapa kalian ada disini hah!?" tanya Squalo emosi. Terima kasih untuk Selena dan Xenon, sekarang ia merasa konyol karena tadi sudah merasa ketakutan sendiri. Kalau begini sih dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Lussuria dan Levi.

"Moma... Selenya takut tidul sendili." ungkap Selena. Xenon hanya menambahkan dengan anggukan kepala.

"Voi! Kalian kan sudha tidur berdua, masa masih tidak berani sih?!"

"Moma... Selenya dan Xenon tidul disini ya?"

"Apa?!" Teriak Squalo protes. "Kalian?! Tidur disini!? Di tempat tidurku?! Oh, sayang sekali tapi jawabannya jelas TIDAK!"

Kedua bocah itu memasang wajah sendu. Keduanya menatap Squalo dengan tatapan bak anak anjing kecil yang dibuang di tengah hari hujan.

DEG!

_K-Kurang ajar, bisa-bisanya mereka memasang wajah seperti itu! _batin Squalo.

"Voi! Percuma saja kalian memasang wajah sok melas! Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku! Kalian dengar?! Pokoknya tidak! Sekarang kalian cepat kembali ke kamar kalian karena aku mau tidur!" seru Squalo memantapkan hati.

Selena dan Xenon masih diam di tempat sembari tetap menyerang Squalo dengan serangan paling mematikan; Puppy eyes attack. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, barulah akhirnya Squalo menyerah.

"Voi! Kalau kalian mau tidur, cepat sini!" ujarnya kesal. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini ia makin tidak bisa menolak permintaan kedua bocah ini.

Selena dan Xenon yang kegirangan langsung melompat dan memeluk Squalo. Keduanya sama-sama mengecup pipi Squalo lalu nyengir lebar. "Selamat tidur, moma!" ujar kedua bocah itu sembari tersenyum lebar. Tak beberapa lama setelahnya, mereka pun terlelap.

Squao yang tidur di antara kedua bocah itu tersenyum tipis. _Dasar, mereka benar-benar masih bocah._ Batin Squalo. Namun, setelah Selena dan Xenon datang, rasanya rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi bersembunyi darinya mendadak datang menghampiri. Tak lama kemudian second command Varia itu ikut terlelap.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, pintu kamar Squalo kembali terbuka. Terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat dan terlihat sosok Xanxus yang berdiri di dekat tempat tidur rain guardiannya itu dengan membawa segelas tequila di tangannya.

Pimpinan Varia itu pun tersenyum tipis lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	10. Story

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

"Moma..." panggil Selena manja. Ia berdiri di sebelah kursi dimana Squalo duduk sambil memasang senyum termanis di wajahnya. Squalo melirik sekilas pada bocah kecil itu sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada baris demi baris kalimat yang tersusun rapih pada lembaran kertas koran di tangannya.

_Huh, kalau bocah sialan ini sudah memasang wajah begini pasti sedang ada maunya..._ batin Squalo.

"Moma, nantyi mayam bacakan celita sebeyum tidul ya?" pinta Selena masih sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Matanya yang bulat dengan warna semerah ruby yang sama dengan Xanxus itu menatap Squalo penuh harap. Adik kembarnya yang sedari tadi juga berdiri di sebelah kursi Squalo pun ikut memohon dalam bisu. Matanya yang bulat berbinar penuh harap.

Squalo mengeluarkan suara "cih" pelan sebelum menutup koran dan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan keluar dari ruang keluarga markas Varia. Selena dan Xenon pun buru-buru mengejarnya.

"Moma... moma!" panggil Selena dari belakang. Squalo tidak menoleh. Ia pura-pura tidak dengar dan malah mempercepat tempo berjalannya.

"Voi! Moma!" panggil Xenon mulai ikut buka mulut. Ia berlari lalu menarik lengan baju Squalo. "Moma..."

Squalo menghentikan langkahnya dan sekali lagi mengeluarkan suara "cih" pelan. Ia menarik lengan bajunya yang dipegang oleh Xenon dan menatap bocah miniatur mini bosnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara tak ramah.

"Bacakan...cerita." pinta Xenon sungguh-sungguh. Selena yang baru saja menyusul pun ikut menatap Squalo dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah berulang kali membacakan cerita, dan kalian tahu apa?! Aku sudah muak membacakan cerita yang sama berulang-ulang terus! Kalau kalian ingin dibacakan cerita, minta saja bos brengsek itu yang membacakan cerita!"

"Popa sedang pelgi..." ujar Selena memelas. "Tadyi Selenya lihat ke kamalnya tapi popa tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu minta saja Bel yang bercerita! Seharian ini kalian main bersamanya kan!?"

Selena dan Xenon sama-sama merengut. Alis mereka bertaut seakan kebereratan. Squalo menatap keduanya heran. _Kenapa bocah-bocah ini mau bermain bersama Bel tapi tidak mau dibacakan cerita olehnya? _batin Squalo bingung.

"Kalau paman Bel yang celita seyam!" seru Selena setengah protes.

Ah, akhirnya pertanyaan dalam benak Squalo terjawab. Tentu saja kedua bocah yang ternyata penakut ini tidak mau dibacakan cerita oleh maniak film horor. Bukannya mendapat mimpi indah setelah dibacakan cerita, bisa-bisa mereka malah mimpi buruk atau kemungkinan terburuknya tidak bisa tidur karena ketakutan.

"Katanya kalau malam tempat inyi belhantu!" tambah Selena semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Voi! Berhantu! Seram!" timpal Xenon tak kalah heboh.

Squalo menepuk kepalanya sendiri sambil menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar deh, ia tidak habis pikir pada kedua bocah ini. Mereka punya kemampuan bertarung yang hebat tapi takut pada hantu?

"VOI! Sudah berapa harus kukatakan pada kalian kalau tidak ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini! Kalian mengerti!? Tidak ada!" seru Squalo setengah membentak hingga membuat kedua bocah itu terperanjat kaget. "Satu lagi! Aku tidak mau membacakan kalian cerita! Kalau kalian sebegitu inginnya dibacakan cerita sebelum tidur, tunggu saja sampai bos brengsek itu pulang dan minta padanya untuk membacakan cerita!"

"Ta-Tapi Moma!" Selena baru saja mau protes begitu Squalo membalikkan badannya dan hendak pergi, namun sang second command itu memandangnya tajam. Putri kecil Varia itu pun tidak jadi melancarkan aksi protes. Takut dimarahi.

Squalo mendesis tajam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah itu di koridor sendirian.

* * *

Tik... tik... tik... tik...

Suara jarum jam yang berdenting dengan jelas di kamar Squalo semakin menegaskan seberapa sunyi suasana kamarnya. Second sword emperor yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur itu melirikkan matanya ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut kamarnya.

_Jam 9... biasanya jam segini bocah-bocah itu belum tidur... tapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara berisik mereka dari tadi?_ batin Squalo heran. Benar, rasanya ia tidak mendengar suara Selena dan Xenon semenjak ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, padahal biasanya kan kedua bocah itu luar biasa ribut dan tidak pernah bisa tenang.

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Squalo pun beranjak bangun dan turun dari tempat tidrunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

_Lebih baik aku coba periksa ke kamar mereka... _batin Squalo sembari berlalu.

Ketika Squalo melangkahkan kakinya melintasi koridor menuju kamar Selena dan Xenon, ia berpapasan dengan Bel. Anggota Varia itu nyengir lebar memandanginya sambil tertawa "shishishi."-nya seperti biasa.

Alis Squalo langsung berkerut begitu mendengarnya. "Voi! Hentikan tawamu itu!"

"Shishishi, mana putri dan pangeran kecil _Squaly_?" tanya Bel begitu melihat sosok Squalo yang hanya sendirian tanpa kedua bocah yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya seperti bayangan.

"Mana kutahu!" seru Squalo galak. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Bel sendiri.

"Ah, sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajak Selena dan Xenon nonton film horor, shishishi." gumam Bel pelan sambil melengos pergi dengan sebuah dvd horor di tangannya.

* * *

Squalo membuka pintu kamar Selena dan Xenon. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kedua bocah itu. Bahkan lampu di kamar mereka tidak menyala. Sudah jelas mereka tidak mungkin ada, keduanya kan takut gelap.

Second-in-command Varia itu kembali menutup pintu kamar bocah-bocah itu.

_Kemana sebenarnya mereka?_ batin Squalo tak habis pikir. Ketika itu, Lussuria yang kebetulan melintas pun menyapanya.

"Hei, Squ. Apa yang kau lakukan?" sapa Lussuria ramah. Ia pun menghampiri Squalo.

"Voi! Kau lihat kedua bocah itu tidak?!" tanya Squalo tak sabar. Seperti biasa, suara Squalo yang luar biasa 'indah' itu berhasil membuat Lussuria harus mengamankan telinganya kalau tidak mau tuli mendadak.

"Maksudmu Selena-chan dan Xenon? Ah, mereka ada di kamar bos." jawab Lussuria sambil masih menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan lantaran takut kalau tiba-tiba Squalo mengeluarkan suara 'indahnya' lagi.

"Di kamar bos?" tanya Squalo dengan alis terangkat heran. "Bukannya bos brengsek itu sedang pergi?"

"Memang, tapi mereka berdua bilang mau menunggu bos di kamarnya. Kalau tak salah mereka bilang minta dibacakan cerita?" jawab Lussuria sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Begitu tahu dimana keberadaan kedua bocah itu, Squalo langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Lussuria sendiri. Sebenarnya dari belakang Lussuria masih berkata sesuatu, tapi Squalo sudah tidak lagi menghiraukan. Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar Xanxus.

Ketika membuka pintu, ia menemukan sosok Selena dan Xenon yang sedang berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur Xanxus. Keduanya langsung terlihat berseri waktu melihat kedatangan Squalo dan buru-buru berlari menghampirinya. "Momaaaaa!" seru keduanya sambil melompat memeluk Squalo. Kewalahan menangkap keduanya, Squalo pun jatuh membentur lantai.

"VOOOOIII! BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! TIDAK BISA YA BERHENTI MEMELUKKU SEPERTI INI SETIAP KALI AKU DATANG?!" geram Squalo sembari melotot. Namun kedua bocah pelaku utama kasus terjatuhnya sang second command Varia itu bukannya takut malah tersenyum memandangi Squalo.

"Moma, popa manya?" tanya Selena sambil celingukan mencari sosok Xanxus yang tak ada di belakang Squalo.

"Bos brengsek itu belum pulang." jawab Squalo sambil beranjak bangun. Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel pada bajunya saat ia terjatuh tadi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar pimpinan Varia itu.

Matanya melebar begitu melihat kekacauan yang ada di kamar Xanxus. Bantal tergeletak di lantai, coklat berbentuk tapak tangan yang mengecap di atas seprai, lampu meja jatuh terbalik, dan susu yang tumpah ke atas lantai. Ah, ditambah lagi bekas jejak kaki kucing peliharaan Xenon yang mengecap di beberapa sudut tembok kamar.

"Kalau bos brengsek itu melihat kamarnya terlah berubah menjadi kapal pecah begini dia pasti akan membunuhku." gumam Squalo ngeri.

Tidak ingin pikirannya itu jadi kenyataan, Squalo buru-buru membereskan seisi kamar pimpinan Varia itu. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama dan kesabaran ekstra karena ia masih harus menghadapi kedua bocah yang rewel minta dibacakan cerita. Beberapa saat sudah berlalu dan akhirnya semuanya selesai. Lelah setelah membereskan semua kekacauan itu, Squalo pun berbaring di atas kasur Xanxus. Selena dan Xenon pun melompat ke atas kasur dan berbaring di samping second command Varia itu.

"Moma, bacakan celita!" pinta Selena sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Voi! Cerita! Cerita!"

"Kalian ini... aku sudah berbaik hati membereskan semua kekacauan yang kalian buat dan sekarang bukannya malah berterima kasih tapi kalian malah memintaku untuk membacakan cerita?!" tanya Squalo sambil melotot.

"Ah, moma... celita..." paksa Selena sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku muak membacakan cerita yang sama berulang-ulang!" tolak Squalo tegas.

Selena terdiam beberapa saat sebelum senyuman di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Kalau begitu bacakan celita yang bayu saja!" usul Selena bersemangat.

"Voi! Cerita baru! Cerita baru!"

"VOOOI! Cerita baru bagaimana?! Aku tidak punya buku cerita baru untuk dibacakan!"

"Kalau begitu moma mengayang celita saja!"

"HAH?!"

"Mengarang cerita! Mengarang cerita!"

"Aku mengarang cerita untuk kalian? Maaf-maaf saja ya, tapi jawabannya jelas TIDAK!"

Selena dan Xenon sama-sama memasang wajah memelas bagai anak anjing yang tengah dibuang di hari hujan. Serangan mematikan 1 Selena dan Xenon : Puppy eyes attack!

Squalo mendesis. "VOI! Percuma saja memasang tampang memelas begitu, sudah tidak mempan lagi padaku!" dusta Squalo. Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati kecilnya ia tahu kalau ia tidak sanggup melawan serangan mematikan ini.

Keduanya masih terdiam dan memasang wajah memelas.

1 menit berlalu...

3 menit berlalu...

5 menit berlalu...

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita." ujar Squalo akhirnya mengalah. Selena dan Xenon sama-sama bersorak sorai sementara second command Varia itumenghela nafas panjang. Ampun deh, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa dibuat tak berkutik oleh kedua bocah ini. Kalau sampai orang-orang di luar sana tahu kalau seorang Superbia Squalo dipecundangi oleh dua bocah kecil, hancurlah harga dirinya.

"Tapi satu cerita saja ya!" ujar Squalo tegas. Ia tidak akan sudi kalau disuruh mengarang dua cerita untuk mengantarkan kedua bocah ini tidur.

"Iya!" sahut keduanya setuju. Sebentar kemudian mereka berdua memandangi Squalo seakan menunggu dimulainya cerita.

Squalo terdiam sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. _Voi! Aku harus cerita apa pada mereka? cerita tentang pertarungan memperebutkan cincin Vongola? Atau cerita tentang Varia? Atau..._

"Ayo moma, celita!" ujar Selena mulai tak sabar.

"Voi! Sabar sedikit! Aku sedang berusaha berfikir!" bentak Squalo mulai emosi. Ia pun menopangkan dagunya. Mengarang cerita itu terlalu merepotkan untuknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang pengalaman hidupnya saja. Tapi... pengalaman hidup yang mana yang harus ia ceritakan pada kedua bocah ini?

"Moma... ayo celita!" ujar Selena kembali tak sabar.

"Voi! Berisik! Ini juga aku sudah mau mulai cerita!" protes Squalo. Begitu mendengar pernyataan Squalo barusan, kedua bocah itu langsung memasang wajah antusias dan menunggu dimulainya cerita. Squalo berdeham pelan dan memulai ceritanya.

"Baiklah, pada suatu hari... hiduplah seorang laki-laki yang mahir menggunakan pedang. Sejak kecil ia sudah belajar bagaimana cara bertarung." jelas Squalo pada awal ceritanya.

"Siapa nama laki-laki itu moma?" tanya Selena.

"Squ-" Squalo berhenti. _Tidak, aku terlalu bodoh kalau sampai membiarkan mereka tahu laki-laki ini adalah aku. _batin Squalo. Ia pun berdeham pelan. "Anggap saja namanya adalah Squ."

Selena dan Xenon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan Squalo pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Squ tidak pernah takut akan apa pun, bahkan kematian. Ia hanya mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung. dan Hidup tanpa bertarung itu sama saja mati untuknya."

Selena dan Xenon masih menyimak dengan seksama cerita Squalo. Second sword emperor itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya, namun entah kenapa, saat pertama melihatnya Squ merasa kalau orang itu adalah alasan kenapa ia lahir di dunia ini. Squ pun memutuskan untuk menjadi mengikuti orang itu seumur hidupnya. Lalu..."

"Lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya?" tebak Selena sambil tersenyum polos. Layaknya seorang anak kecil normal, Selena pun sangat menyukai cerita pangeran dan putri yang selalu berakhir dengan 'hidup bahagia selamanya'

Squalo melotot dengan garang. "Mereka tidak menikah dan tidak hidup bahagia! Mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki tahu!"

"Jadi akhirnya bagaimana?" tanya Selena penasaran.

Wajah Squalo berubah masam. Rasanya ia sudah tidak niat melanjutkan ceritanya lantaran intrupsi dari Selena tadi. "Akhirnya Squ merasa bodoh karena sudah menjadi pengikut orang itu! Pada suatu malam ia pun membunuh orang itu dengan meracuni makanannya lalu membuang mayatnya ke laut! Selesai! Nah, sekarang waktunya kalian berdua untuk tidur, bocah-bocah sial!"

"Eh? Tapi Selenya masih mau mendengarkan celita." ujar Selena sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sungguh, Squalo selalu merasa kesal kalau melihat Selena melakukan itu.

"Voi! Cerita lagi! Lagi!"

"Tidak! Kalian berdua sudah janji kalau 1 cerita saja... sekarang ayo tidur!" bentak Squalo galak.

Selena dan Xenon saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum memandangi Squalo. Sang second command Varia itu pun melotot pada keduanya. "Apa lagi hah!? Percuma saja protes karena aku-"

Belum selesai Squalo bicara, kedua bocah itu sudah melompat ke arah tubuhnya dan menggelitikinya tanpa belas kasihan. "VOOOOIII! APA-APAAN INI?! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!? LE-LEPASKAN!" Teriak Squalo sambil berontak dan menahan tawa.

"Kalau moma mayu membacakan satu celita lagi, akan kami yepas."

"Voi! Satu cerita!"

"Bocah... kurang ajar! Beraninya kalian!" Squalo pun berhasil melepaskan diri dari keduanya dan balik menggelitiki, namun sayangnya pangeran dan putri kecil Varia itu dapat melepaskan diri dengan mudah. "Jangan lari kalian!" serunya. Selena dan Xenon pun berusaha menghindari Squalo. Setelah pertarungan panjang, akhirnya mereka bertiga kelelahan dan terlelap di kamar Xanxus.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki yang berat terdengar semakin mendekat. Sesaat setelahnya pintu kamar Xanxus terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Orang itu tidak lain adalah sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja pulang, Xanxus. Langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya menemukan sosok Squalo, Selena dan Xenon yang tertidur dengan pulas di atas kasurnya. Alis Xanxus berkerut tipis.

Belum saja Xanxus mengusir rain guardiannya itu dari tempat tidurnya, mendadak ia melihat sosok Selena yang terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Ngh... popa?"

Xanxus pun mengurungkan niatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Selena. Ia menatap bocah kecil yang masih setengah tidur di hadapannya itu. "Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian bertiga ada di kamarku?" tanya pimpinan Varia itu terdengar sedikit kesal. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tenang di depan Selena pun sedikit banyak berubah masam.

"Tadyi moma menceritakan kami celita... teyus kami main geyitik-geyitikan, teyus... teyus... hoaaam." Selena pun menguap lebar tanda ia masih mengantuk.

"Tidurlah lagi." ujar Xanxus singkat sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat pergi. Namun, tangan mungil Selena menahannya. Pimpinan Varia itu kembali menoleh. "Apa?"

"Popa mau kemanya?"

"Tidur di ruang tamu." jawab Xanxus singkat.

"Kenapa nggak tidul disini saja bersyama Selenya?"

Alis Xanxus terangkat jengkel. Satu tempat tidur untuk 4 orang? Jangan bercanda, biasanya ia tidur di kasur itu sendiri. Mana sudi ia berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan Squalo. Lebih baik ia tidur di ruang tamu saja.

"Tidak." tolak Xanxus. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Selena. "Kembalilah tidur."

Selena masih belum melepaskan tangannya. "Selenya mau tidul bersyama popa..." ungkap Selena manja. Ia pun menarik tangan Xanxus supaya pimpinan Varia itu ikut tidur bersamanya. "Tidul disinyi saja."

Xanxus terdiam sejenak memandangi mata Selena yang bulat. Bocah ini jelas sudah mengantuk, namun Xanxus yakin Selena bisa berubah keras kepala dan ngotot tidak akan tidur kalau ia tidak tidur disini menemaninya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengarkan permintaanmu." ujar Xanxus dengan wajah terpaksa. Selena pun tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelahnya, diantaranya dan Squalo. Dengan wajah masam, Xanxus pun berbaring di sebelah Squalo, namun memunggungi rain guardiannya itu dan menghadap ke arah Selena.

"Tidurlah." ujar Xanxus untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Selena pun menurut dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Xanxus sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Sungguh tidak nyaman rasanya tidur berdesak-desakan begini. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong Squalo jatuh. Xanxus pun beranjak bangun; benar-benar berniat mendorong Squalo, namun ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Squalo yang tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk Xenon tak sadar. Mungkin ia salah membedakan Xenon dengan guling.

Xanxus memandangi Squalo sejenak. "Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau tidur di kamarku, sampah brengsek." ujar Xanxus dengan wajah jengkel. Ia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan perlahan tenggelam dalam alam tidurnya.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	11. Pancake

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Squalo dapat mendengar kicauan burung yang ceria menyambut datangnya pagi, saling balas-membalas membentuk simfoni. Ia tahu bahwa matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya namun ia menolak untuk bangun sekarang. Matanya masih tertutup rapat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat, rasanya malas sekali untuk digerakkan. Terlebih lagi ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya.

Squalo berbaring di atas tubuh Xanxus sementara pimpinan Varia yang sepertinya tidak bisa membedakannya dengan guling pun mendekapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak sadar, masing-masing masih terlelap dalam alam bawah sadar mereka sendiri.

Namun perlahan Squalo pun terlihat risih karena Xanxus memeluknya terlalu erat. Alisnya berkerut. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia pun berbalik membelakangi Xanxus-melepaskan diri dari dekapan Xanxus yang terasa seperti membelenggunya, lalu menarik selimut. Ah, begini rasanya lebih baik.

Baru sebentar Squalo merasa nyaman, Xanxus kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ngh..." alis Squalo kembali berkerut. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan tangan Xanxus yang melingkar di pinggangnya namun sayang usahanya gagal. Memindahkan tangan bosnya itu serasa seperti memindahkan peti mati seorang diri, berat.

Mengikuti insting untuk mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman, second command Varia itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Xanxus, membiarkan pimpinan Varia itu memeluknya sesuka hati; ia masih belum sadar-matanya masih terpejam. Ketika itu, ia merasakan nafas Xanxus yang berhembus di rambutnya. Hidungnya mencium bau alkohol yang selalu melekat dan seakan tak bisa lepas dari tubuh bosnya itu. Akhirnya Squalo pun membuka matanya perlahan. "Nggh..."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk sepenuhnya sadar. Ia mengedipkan matanya satu kali, dua kali dan barulah membelalak lebar seakan mau melompat keluar. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOS BRENGSEK?!" teriak Squalo beranjak bangun sembari mendorong tubuh Xanxus menjauh. Akhirnya ia sadar juga.

Xanxus terpaksa membuka matanya setelah mendapat dorongan serta teriakan gratis sebagai ganti ucapan selamat pagi dari Squalo. Matanya yang semerah ruby memandangi Squalo tajam. Beraninya rain guardiannya itu mengganggu pagi harinya yang tenang.

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak di dekat telingaku, akan kubuat lubang di kepalamu sampah brengsek!" ancam Xanxus dingin.

"Voi! Harusnya aku yang marah bukan kau bos brengsek!" protes Squalo. Ia menuding Xanxus sembari melotot. "Kau sadar nggak apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!? Kau tidur sambil memelukku! Kau pikir aku ini guling?!"

Xanxus hanya terlihat menguap seakan tidak peduli. Sebentar kemudian ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Melihat itu, Squalo pun semakin naik pitam. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh bosnya itu agar ia kembali bangun.

"VOOOOI! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA BRENGSEK!" teriak Squalo.

Xanxus kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini ia memandang Squalo dengan tingkat kekesalan yang sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya menarik rambut Squalo dengan kasar. "Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku, sampah brengsek sialan." geram Xanxus sembari menarik rambut Squalo kasar. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidur di kamarku hah?!"

Wajah Squalo berubah masam. "Voi! Jangan salahkan aku! Aku hanya menemani bocah-bocah sialan itu bermain disini!" protesnya. "Lagipula sekalipun aku menumpang tidur disini, itu tidak berarti kau boleh memelukku bos brengsek!"

Xanxus menatap rain guardiannya tajam. Sebenarnya mudah saja berkata 'Aku hanya salah membedakanmu dengan guling, sampah brengsek! Masalah kecil begitu tidak usah dipermasalahkan kan?' tapi Xanxus memilih tidak mengatakannya. Mengenal perangai Squalo yang mudah emosi, rasanya bisa makin panjang saja urusannya.

"Ini kamarku. Peraturanku yang berlaku disini." ujarnya dengan arogan. Ia menarik wajah Squalo mendekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Matanya yang semerah ruby bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu Squalo. "Kalau kau tidak suka silahkan angkat kaki dari sini!"

Squalo baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan bocah-bocah yang perlahan semakin terdengar jelas. Beberapa saat setelahnya Selena dan Xenon terlihat berlari dan melompat memeluk Squalo.

"MOMAAAA!" panggil kedua bocah itu manja. Lengan mungil mereka bergelayut manja di tangan Squalo.

Squalo melotot galak sambil menarik tangannya kasar. "VOOOOOIII! SUDAH KUBILANG BERKALI-KALI UNTUK BERHENTI MELOMPAT DAN MEMELUKKU SEPERTI INI!" teriaknya. Namun seperti sudah biasa mendengar bentakan Squalo, Selena dan Xenon pun hanya nyengir kecil.

"Moma, Selenya lapal." ujar si putri kecil varia yang tidak lagi menghiraukan teriakan Squalo. Adik kembarnya pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Alis Squalo berkerut pertanda ia mulai kesal. "Voi! Minta makan pada Lussuria sana!"

"Luculia tidak ada di lumah." ungkap Selena sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada? Memangnya dia kemana?"

Kedua bocah itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan tulisan Lussuria. Squalo membaca baris-baris kata itu perlahan.

_Hai, Squ. Maaf aku pergi tidak pamit, tapi rasanya aku tidak tega menganggumu dan bos. (Bel bilang kalian seperti keluarga bahagia yang tidur bersama)_

_Hari ini aku, Levi, Bel dan Mammon pergi mengemban misi dan kami tidak akan kembali sampai beberapa hari. Satu lagi, karena aku tidak sempat masak, pergunakan bahan makanan di kulkas dengan baik ya. (Tidak banyak yang tersisa tapi kurasa cukup untuk persediaan makan satu hari)_

_PS : Ternyata hubunganmu dan bos sudah berkembang sampai sejauh itu ya? Selamat!_

Squalo langsung meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke sudut kamar. Alisnya berkerut dan wajahnya berubah masam. _Lussuria sialan! Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti! _Geramnya dalam hati.

Selagi second sword emperor itu sibuk mengumpat Lussuria dalam hati, Selena dan Xenon sama-sama menarik lengan baju Squalo dengan wajah merengut. "Moma, lapal." ujar Selena. Adik kembarnya pun ikut menambahkan, "Voi! Lapar!"

Squalo berdecak pelan kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dengan malas diikuti Selena dan Xenon dari belakang. Sungguh hari yang sial untuk Squalo. Tidak hanya harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan Xanxus-terlebih lagi pimpinan Varia itu tidur memeluknya semalaman bagaikan guling, kini ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua bocah itu.

* * *

Squalo membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat isi kulkas yang tersisa. Tidak cukup banyak, dan kebanyakan adalah makanan untuk Xanxus-daging berkualitas tinggi. Menyiapkan daging sebagai sarapan tentu akan sangat merepotkan, jadi sekarang ia sedang mencari alternatif lain.

"Moma, lapal!" keluh Selena yang sudah duduk di depan meja makan dengan kedua tangan yang sudah siap dengan masing-masing sendok dan garpunya.

"Voi! Sabar sedikit bocah brengsek!" teriak Squalo tersulut emosi. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menemukan bungkusan pancake siap saji yang tersimpan di atas rak. Aha, ini yang ia cari dari tadi. Menyiapkan pancake tentu tidak akan terlalu merepotkan. Dengan cepat second command varia itu membuka bungkusnya dan membuat adonan pancake.

Selang beberapa lama, dua porsi pancake siap santap pun jadi. Tidak tunggu lama Squalo langsung memberikan pancake itu pada Selena dan Xenon yang kelaparan dan sebentar kemudian kedua bocah itu sudah melahap habis sarapan mereka.

"Tambah!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

Squalo hanya memandang Selena dan Xenon dengan jengkel sembari mengambil kedua piring kosong dari tangan mereka. Sambil sesekali menggerutu, ia kembali membuatkan bocah-bocah itu pancake.

"Voi! Jangan minta tambah lagi!" ujar Squalo sambil meletakkan kedua piring itu di atas meja. Kali ini kedua bocah itu makan dengan perlahan dan Squalo lega begitu melihat keduanya tidak lagi minta tambah saat piring mereka kosong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Squalo menoleh dan menemukan sosok Xanxus yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pimpinan Varia itu menarik kursi di sebelah Selena dan duduk disana. Wajahnya yang masih tertekuk masam membuktikan kalau ia baru saja bangun. Mood Xanxus memang selalu buruk kalau sudah berurusan dengan pagi hari. Apalagi kalau sebelumnya ada yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Popa!" seru Selena dan Xenon bersamaan menyambut kedatangan Xanxus.

Pimpinan Varia itu hanya melirik ke arah kedua bocah itu dan tidak menyahut. Moodnya yang buruk di pagi ini seakan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ketika Squalo meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapannya, barulah Xanxus buka mulut. "Buatkan aku sarapan." perintahnya pelan.

Dengan alis yang berkerut samar dan berdecak pelan Squalo menyahut, "Kau mau makan apa bos brengsek?"

"Daging."

"Baiklah." Squalo pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan membuatkan sarapan untuk bosnya. Butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk Squalo karena ia sama sekali tidak biasa memasak di dapur. Selang beberapa lama-dengan penuh perjuangan hingga beberapa kali meledakkan kompor, Squalo pun menyajikan masakan buatannya itu pada Xanxus.

"Voi! Ayo coba dimakan! Aku berani bertaruh rasanya enak!" serunya dengan bangga.

Xanxus hanya menyerngit tipis. Ia memandangi piring di tangan Squalo sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat rain guradiannya itu dengan pandangan jengkel. "Kau bermaksud menyuruhku memakan sampah ini? Kau bercanda ya?" tanya pimpinan Varia itu sinis.

Squalo langsung melotot. Enak saja masakan yang sudah susah payah ia buat disamakan dengan sampah. Apa Xanxus tidak tahu betapa susahnya perjuangan Squalo untuk membuatkan sarapan itu untuknya?

"VOOOOOIIII! Apa kau bilang!? Sampah?! Kau saja belum mencobanya tapi kau sudah berani mengatakan ini sampah?!" teriak Squalo emosi. Ia membanting piring itu di atas meja lalu menuding bosnya. "Dengar ya! Aku sudah menggunakan daging kualitas terbaik dan aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkan ini untukmu! Bisa nggak sih kau menghargainya sedikit dan memakannya tanpa protes?!"

Xanxus memandang Squalo tajam. "Aku tidak sudi memakan sampah ini. Buatkan aku makanan yang lain."

Squalo hanya bisa mengertakkan giginya dengan kesal. Ia menyambar piring yang ada di atas meja itu dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali berdapur. Sambil mengomel ia pun kembali membuatkan sarapan untuk Xanxus.

Berkali-kali terdengar suara benda yang pecah dari arah dapur. Xanxus hanya menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang seakan tidak mendengar apa pun-malah sepertinya ia senang karena telah berhasil membuat rain guardiannya itu kesal. Sementara Selena yang sedikit banyak terganggu dengan suara-suara itu mengerutkan alisnya tipis. Putri kecil Varia itu pun melirik ke arah Xanxus. "Popa, moma bayik-bayik saja? Dali tadyi moma mayah-mayah muyu."

Xanxus hanya nyengir tipis. "Ya, dia baik-baik saja. 'Mama' hanya kesal karena sebenarnya dia tidak bisa masak."

"Tapi tadyi mama masak pancake untuk Selena dan Xenon. Lasanya enyak sekali!"

"Voi! Enak!"

Xanxus hanya mendengus pelan seakan mencemooh. Seorang Squalo memasak pancake dan rasanya enak? Bercanda.

Beberapa saat kemudian Squalo kembali dengan masakan baru di tangannya. Dengan wajah masam ia menyodorkan piring berisi daging itu pada Xanxus. "Jangan minta aku buatkan yang lain lagi karena sudah tidak bahan makanan apa pun!"

Xanxus memandangi piring berisi masakan Squalo itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak bangun dan melangkah pergi. Sambil berlalu Squalo bisa mendengar Xanxus menggumamkan sebuah nama restoran. Tidak salah lagi, bosnya itu pasti berniat memesan makanan dari restoran. Squalo hanya memandangi kepergian bosnya sembari melotot. _Vooiii! Dasar bos brengsek sialan! Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkan sarapan untuknya tapi ujung-ujungnya dia tetap mau memesan makanan dari restoran! _Batin Squalo kesal.

Selena dan Xenon sama-sama memandangi Squalo dalam bisu. Tanpa harus bertanya pun keduanya tahu kalau sekarang Squalo sedang emosi tingkat tinggi, karena itulah mereka memilih untuk diam dan mengamati saja.

Begitu sadar kalau kedua bocah itu sedari tadi mengamatinya, Squalo pun melotot galak. "VOI! Apa lihat-lihat hah?! Sana pergi ke tempat bos brengsek itu! Aku muak melihat kalian!"

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, kedua bocah itu pun langsung melesat pergi sebelum kena marah lagi. Sekarang hanya tinggal Squalo sendiri disana. Hanya tinggal ia dan sisa kekacauan yang ada-sirup maple yang tumbah ke atas meja, pecahan piring di dapur, dan sisa bahan makanan yang berceceran di lantai dapur.

Squalo memandang sekeliling perlahan kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. _Bagus, ini benar-benar hari yang 'indah'! _batinnya sambil mulai membereskan semua kekacauan itu.

* * *

Hampir setengah hari lamanya waktu yang diperlukan Squalo untuk selesai membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada. Ia melirik ke arah jendela dan memandangi langit yang tak lagi biru. Sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya lalu tersenyum puas. Kini semua kekacauan itu hilang sudah.

_Voi! Aku memang hebat! Sekarang semuanya sudah rapi seperti sedia kala! _Batin Squalo puas.

Ketika itu, Squalo mendengar suara perutnya berbunyi, protes minta diberi makan. Second command Varia itu melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding. Ah, sudah jam 3. Kalau begini sih ia tidak hanya melewatkan waktu sarapan tapi juga makan siang. Jelas saja perutnya mulai berontak.

Dengan malas, Squalo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan hanya bisa tercengang begitu ingat kalau sudah tidak ada lagi bahan makanan yang tersisa. _Voi, aku lupa kalau sudah tidak ada bahan makanan lagi! _Batin Squalo.

Ide untuk memesan makanan ke restoran mengikuti jejak Xanxus terlintas di kepalanya, namun ia mengurungkan niat itu begitu melihat bungkus pancake yang masih tersisa di atas rak. Membuat pancake itu mudah dan tidak makan waktu lama. Daripada harus menunggu pesanan makanan dengan perut kosong, lebih baik ia membuat pancake sajalah.

Dengan cekatan ia pun membuat adonan pancake. Ketika ia baru saja mulai memasak, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xanxus?

Tanpa menoleh Squalo menggerutu pada bosnya itu. "Untuk apa kau datang lagi kesini hah?! Disini sudah tidak ada makanan!"

"Aku tidak datang mencari makanan, bodoh." sahut Xanxus pelan sambil mendekat ke arah Squalo. Alisnya terangkat heran begitu melihat rain guardiannya itu mengangkat pancake yang baru saja jadi ke piringnya. Ia hanya diam dan mengamati Squalo yang mulai memakan adonan bulat berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan lahap.

"_Tapi tadyi mama masak pancake untuk Selena dan Xenon. Lasanya enyak sekali!"_

Mengingat ucapan Selena itu, tanpa sadar Xanxus jadi penasaran untuk mencicipi. Sesaat sebelum Squalo kembali menyuapkan potongan pancake masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Xanxus menarik tangannya dan mencuri potongan pancake itu.

"VOI! Itu punyaku!" protes Squalo. Xanxus tidak menyahut dan masih sibuk mengunyah. Alisnya berkerut dan sedikit banyak wajahnya berubah. Pimpinan Varia itu diam lama sekali dan tidak berkomentar.

"Voi! Bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanya Squalo penuh percaya diri.

Xanxus masih tidak menyahut.

"Voi! Xanxus! Kau dengar aku kan!? Aku tanya bagaimana rasanya!? Enak atau tidak brengsek!?"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Xanxus hanya menatap rain guardiannya itu sambil nyengir tipis. Baiklah, ia harus mengakui kalau ia setuju dengan pendapat Selena dan Xenon. "Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada sampah." ujarnya sambil berlalu. Untuk Xanxus, perkataannya barusan tentu sudah merupakan bentuk pujian terbaik yang bisa ia berikan untuk Squalo, tapi sayangnya yang bersangkutan tidak merasa demikian. Jangankan dipuji, ia justru merasa dicemooh.

"VOOOOOOOOIIII! KURANG AJAR! KALAU KAU TIDAK SUKA YA TIDAK USAH MAKAN BRENGSEK!" umpat Squalo emosi.

Ditutup dengan teriakan yang dipastikan dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru markas Varia itu, akhirnya hari yang melelahkan untuk Squalo pun berakhir. Second command Varia itu bersumpah dalam hati kalau ia tidak akan pernah membuat masakan lagi untuk Xanxus. Terutama pancake!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	12. Tag game

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

3 hari berlalu sudah semenjak Lussuria dan anggota Varia yang lain pergi mengemban misi. Dalam 72 jam terakhir itu Squalo benar-benar dibuat muak dengan semua orang yang berada di HQ Varia; kedua bocah penghuni baru markas Varia yang tidak henti-hentinya membuatnya pusing dan naik darah juga bosnya yang bukannya malah membantu tapi malah memparah keadaan yang ada.

"Moma, moma!" panggil Selena manja seperti biasa. Sesekali ia melompat-lompat di sekitar kaki Squalo dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara, tanda ia minta digendong layaknya seorang tuan putri.

Squalo melirikkan matanya dengan tajam lalu mendesis berbahaya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Selena dan malah melenggos pergi.

"Moma! Momaaaa!" panggil Selena sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Ia menarik-narik celana Squalo agar second-in-command itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Langkah Squalo benar-benar terhenti. Dengan mata memicing tajam, ia memandang miniatur mininya yang sedang setengah merengek itu.

"VOOOI! Bocah sialan! Jangan berteriak-teriak dan membuat kepalaku pusing!" bentak Squalo kesal. "Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kau ikut dilatih oleh bos brengsek itu bersama kembaranmu!"

"Tapi popa dan Xenon belyatih pistol dan Selenya tidak bisa menembak pistol!"

"Voi! Kalau begitu kau bisa minta dilatih kordinasi serangan kan? Sudah jangan banyak alasan! Kuantar kau ke tempat bos brengsek itu dan kau harus berlatih disana, mengerti?"

Selena memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia tidak setuju. Tapi melihat Squalo yang sudah terlanjur naik pitam, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi protes. Daripada kena marah lagi, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menurut.

Putri kecil Varia itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Tapi Selenya minta gendyong!" pinta miniatur mini Squalo itu manja.

Squalo memicingkan matanya tajam dan sekonyong-konyong langsung menolak.

"TIDAK!"

Selena merengutkan wajahnya yang masam lalu kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Baiklah, hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan untuk putri kecil Varia yang manja itu.

* * *

"Fokus pada seranganmu, bocah brengsek." ujar Xanxus sembari mengamati serangan Xenon. Miniatur kecilnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti lalu berusaha memperbaiki serangannya seperti yang sudah dikoreksi oleh Xanxus.

"Angkat tanganmu lebih ke atas, jangan sampai konsentrasimu hilang."

"Voi!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga tembakan terakhir dari Xenon menembus tepat pada sasaran yang sudah disiapkan oleh Xanxus. Pimpinan Varia itu samar-samar tersenyum puas. Mungkin Xenon kelak benar-benar dapat menjadi bawahan yang berguna untuknya.

Suasana yang sebelumnya tenang itu mendadak diricuhkan oleh suara bantingan pintu. Xanxus dan Xenon sama-sama menoleh lalu menemukan Squalo sedang menggandeng tangan dari putri kecil Varia dengan paksa di ujung pintu.

"VOOOI! Bos brengsek! Bocah sialan ini butuh latihan!" ujar Squalo setengah berteriak.

Begitu Selena melihat Xanxus, ia langsung melepaskan tangan Squalo yang sedang menariknya dan langsung berlari menghampiri pimpinan Varia itu lalu melompat dan memeluknya. Dengan cepat Xanxus langsung menangkapnya.

"Popa! Popa!" panggil Selena manja.

Squalo langsung mendesis kesal begitu melihat tingkah manja Selena. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah putri manja yang sekarang sedang memeluk Xanxus manja lalu memicingkan matanya dengan tajam pada Xanxus; langsung dibalas sama tajamnya oleh pimpinan Varia itu.

"Voi, anak emasmu itu butuh latihan agar tidak menggangguku terus!" ujar Squalo tajam.

"Itu tugasmu untuk melatihnya, hiu brengsek." balas Xanxus tidak kalah tajam.

"Voi! Sesekali kau saja yang melatihnya! Biar kau tahu seberapa manja dan egoisnya anak kesayanganmu itu! Kau tahu? Sikapmu yang seenaknya benar-benar menurun persis padanya!"

Melihat Squalo mengumpat-umpat hebat, Selena dan Xenon langsung kompakan terdiam dan tidak berani berkomentar. Bagaimana pun anak-anak memang tidak boleh mencampuri pertengkaran 'orang tua', betul?

Xanxus diam sejenak memandangi Squalo. Baiklah, kali ini pimpinan Varia itu tahu kalau second-in-commandnya benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Lalu kau mau apa, brengsek? Kau menyuruhku melatih bocah ini dan mengajarinya bagaimana cara menggunakan _pistol_?" tanya Xanxus sarkastik.

"Voi! Bukan begitu! Maksudku kau bisa mengajarinya bagaimana cara berkordinasi dalam penyerangan atau apa pun lah! Pokoknya asal bocah-bocah itu berhenti mengangguku dalam beberapa jam ke depan!"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang melatih mereka." ujar Xanxus seenaknya. Ia menurunkan Selena kembali ke lantai kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Dengar, sekarang aku mau kau dan kembaranmu berlatih kordinasi melawan hiu brengsek itu. Apa kau mengerti, bocah brengsek?"

"Meyawan moma?"

"Voi! Kenapa jadi aku sih? Aku kan memintamu unuk mengajari mereka agar mereka tidak menggangguku! Kenapa malah aku yang jadi disuruh melatih mereka?" protes Squalo tidak terima.

"Karena _aku_ menyuruhmu melakukannya, sampah." ujar Xanxus sembari memberikan penekanan pada kata 'aku' yang berarti ia tidak menerima penolakan apa pun yang akan diberikan oleh Squalo nanti.

Dan Squalo mengerti kalau ia tidak punya pilihan. Baiklah, _lagi-lagi_ ia harus menuruti kemauan bosnya yang selalu seenaknya itu. Sang second sword emperor akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah dan memicingkan matanya tajam kepada Selena dan Xenon.

"VOOOOI! Kalau begitu cepat mulai latihannya, bocah-bocah sialan! Sampai kapan kalian berdua mau membuatku menunggu?" teriak Squalo sembari mengibaskan pedangnya membelah udara seakan tak sabar lagi untuk memulai.

Xanxus tersenyum sinis kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Squalo dan kedua miniatur mininya dan Squalo.

Squalo masih memandangi kedua bocah yang berada tak jauh darinya itu dengan mata memicing tajam layaknya seorang pemburu sedang mengintai mangsanya.

"Voi! Kalian berdua! Kalau tidak mau menyerang, aku yang akan menyerang kalian duluan!" seru Squalo sembari berlari ke arah kedua bocah itu dengan pedang yang sudah siap menebas.

Selena dan Xenon sama-sama mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari Squalo. Begitu Squalo melancarkan serangan pertama, keduanya berhasil menghindar dengan baik. Namun serangan Squalo tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Second-in-command Varia itu berbalik dan kembali menebaskan pedangnya, kali ini ke arah Xenon.

Karena serangan Squalo yang sangat cepat, Xenon tidak sempat menghindar dan hanya bisa menangkis serangan itu dengan pistolnya. Ia memang bisa meminimalisir serangan itu, tapi akibatnya ia terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Xenon!" teriak Selena seketika ia melihat kembarannya terpelanting hingga nyaris membentur tembok karena serangan dari sang second sword emperor.

Hilangnya konsentrasi dalam kurung waktu kurang dari 10 detik itu membuka peluang untuk Squalo kembali melancarkan serangan. Kali ini ia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Selena dan putri kecil Varia itu tidak sempat menangkis atau menghindar karena terlambat menyadari datangnya serangan dari Squalo.

Namun sesaat sebelum pedang itu jatuh mengenai Selena, sebuah peluru terlebih dulu menghentikannya. Peluru itu berasal dari Xanxus.

Squalo menoleh kemudian memicingkan matanya tajam

"Voi! Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa menganggu? Bukankah tadi _kau_ yang menyuruhku untuk melatih mereka? Kenapa sekarang kau malah menghentikanku hah?" tanya Squalo setengah membentak.

Tak mau kalah oleh second-in-commandnya, Xanxus pun ikut memicingkan matanya tajam. Tidak butuh kata-kata lagi untuk menggambarkan seberapa mengintimidasi aura yang dipancarkan oleh Xaxnxus sekarang.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk _melatih_ mereka bukan _melampiaskan _kekesalanmu pada mereka, hiu sialan." ujar Xanxus sembari mendesis berbahaya sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Squalo dan Selena.

"Voi! Aku _melatih_ mereka, brengsek! Aku sedang berusaha menerapkan bagaimana cara untuk berkordinasi pada mereka!" protes Squalo tidak terima.

"...Kau bilang begitu caramu melatih koordinasi eh, sampah?"

"Kalau kau tahu bagaimana cara terbaik mengajarkan cara berkordinasi pada mereka, jelaskan padaku brengsek! Atau kau saja sekalian yang melatih mereka agar kau tidak protes!"

Pernyataan Squalo barusan _akhirnya_ berhasil membungkam Xanxus. Pimpinan Varia itu akhirnya terdiam sembari menatap Squalo dalam-dalam. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya, mungkin ia berfikir apa yang terjadi pada rain guardiannya hingga membuat moodnya bisa sejelek ini?

Suasana hening sejenak. Akhirnya yang memecahkan keheningan itu adalah Selena.

"Koldinasi selangan itu seperlti kelja syama tim?" tanya putri kecil Varia itu polos. Squalo dan Xanxus memang sama-sama tidak menjawab, tapi kalau mereka berdua tidak mengoreksi, itu artinya tebakan Selena sudah benar.

"Kalau bekelja syama, kenyapa kita tidak main setan-setanan saja? Selenya mayu satu tim dengan popa! Moma dengan Xenon!"

Squalo menggertakkan giginya tanda kalau ia kesal.

"VOOOI! Kami tidak sedang bercanda, brengsek! Kalau kau mau main setan-setanan, atau apalah itu, lebih baik kau main sendiri sana!" bentak Squalo galak. Maklum saja, hari ini moodnya benar-benar sedang buruk.

Selena langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Kalau Squalo sudah terlanjur naik darah seperti ini, putri kecil Varia itu tidak berani berkomentar macam-macam. Salah-salah nanti malah dia yang terkena amukan second sword emperor itu.

Xanxus melirikkan matanya dan memandangi Selena sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada rain guardiannya.

"Ide bocah ini tidak buruk juga." ujarnya pelan.

Spontan Squalo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Voi! Apa maksudmu hah? Kau tidak akan bilang kalau kau setuju bermain setan-setanan dengan kedua bocah itu kan? Pokoknya aku tidak akan setuju. Aku tidak akan mau, titik!"

"Pakai otakmu sedikit, hiu brengsek. Kau pikir _aku_ mau melakukan hal yang tidak ada artinya?" tanya Xanxus sinis.

"Apa hubungannya bermain setan-setanan dengan latihan kordinasi serangan? Otakmu itu benar-benar sudah-!"

Perkataan Squalo terhenti. Namun kali ini tanpa adanya intrupsi apa pun. Ia terdiam sembari memikirkan kata-kata Selena.

"_Koldinasi selangan itu seperlti kelja syama tim?"_

"_Kalau bekelja syama, kenyapa kita tidak main setan-setanan saja? Selenya mayu satu tim dengan popa! Moma dengan Xenon!"_

Ya, sekarang Squalo mengerti maksud bosnya. Dengan bermain setan-setanan, kedua bocah itu bisa belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan dan melatih mereka untuk berkordinasi dengan partnernya masing-masing saat akan melakukan penyerangan. Sekilas memang terlihat konyol, tapi mungkin ini cara yang cukup efektif.

Squalo kembali memandang ke arah Xanxus. Ia diam sejenak kemudian mendecak pelan. "Baiklah, aku setuju." katanya pasrah.

Begitu mendengar persetujuan dari Squalo, Selena langsung tersenyum dengan riang dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kembarannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berdiri di dekat Selena.

"Jadi kita akan belmain setan-setanan?" tanya Selena sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Voi! Kita bukan bermain, tapi berlatih! Mengerti, bocah brengsek?"

"Iya moma!"

"Huh!" Squalo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Selena dan kembali memandang Xanxus. "Lalu bagaimana peraturannya? Sampai salah satu diantara kita terluka?"

"Sampai bocah itu berhasil melukaiku atau bocah ini berhasil melukaimu."

"Baiklah, cukup mudah untuk diingat." ujar Squalo setuju. "Lalu bagaimana memulainya? Kelompok mana duluan yang menjadi setan? Kau dan bocah itu duluan atau aku dan bocah ini?"

Xanxus mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Yang mana pun tak masalah, karena pada akhirnya kau dan bocah brengsek itu yang akan kalah." ledek Xanxus tanpa menghilangkan senyum sinis di wajahnya.

"Voi! Apa kau bilang? Justru kau dan bocah egois itu yang akan kalah!" protes Squalo tidak terima.

"Hmph, kau bisa membual sekarang, sampah. Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Voi! Boleh! Kita lihat siapa diantara kita nanti yang akan menjilat ludah sendiri!"

"Tentu saja kau yang akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, sampah."

"VOOOI! Kubilang lihat saja nanti, brengsek!"

Selena dan Xenon yang tadinya hanya mengamati kedua 'orang tuanya' pun akhirnya saling memandang satu sama lain. Selena tersenyum pada kembarannya itu.

"Akhilnya kita bisya belmain berlsama popa dan moma ya?"

"Voi!"

"Tapi sayang, aku dan popa yang akan menang." ujar Selena sambil tersenyum sinis. Belum-belum putri egois itu sudah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya pada kembarannya. Jelas saja Xenon tidak terima. Walaupun ia tergantung pada kakak kembarnya itu, Xenon masih punya harga diri sebagao seorang laki-laki, betul?

Pangeran kecil Varia itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Voi! Aku dan moma!" protesnya.

"Bukan! Aku dan popa!"

"Aku dan moma!"

"Popa!"

"Moma!"

"Baiklah Xenon! Kita lihat saja nanti siapa diantala kita yang akan kalah!"

"Voi!"

Seperti melupakan niat awal, sekarang kedua kubu sudah sama-sama bertekad untuk menjatuhkan kubu yang lain. Permainan yang berawal dari ide untuk melatih kedua bocah penghuni markas baru Varia akhirnya berubah menjadi pertarungan kecil-kecilan yang sekilas tampak seperti perpecahan intern dalam tubuh Varia. Dan siapakah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang dalam pertarungan kali ini? Apakah kubu Xanxus dan Selena? atau sebaliknya kubu Squalo dan Xenon?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	13. Coordination

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

Enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

"Sudah beyum?"

"Belum!"

"Kalau sekayang?"

"Belum!"

"Sekayang?"

"Masih belum!"

Jawaban yang sama masih diberikan oleh Xenon hingga akhirnya kakak kembarnya itu pun enggan untuk bertanya lagi.

Selena memanyunkan bibirnya sebagai tanda kalau ia sudah terlalu jenuh untuk dibuat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Langsung saja ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai dan duduk dengan kaki terlipat sambil menopangkan dagu. Antusiasme yang biasanya selalu terpancar dari sorot mata putri kecil Varia yang egois itu seperti sirna bak asap yang menguap ke langit.

"Bosyan..." gumamnya pelan sembari menghela nafas.

Tak jauh darinya Xanxus berdiri sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Matanya yang semerah batu ruby mengintai dengan waspada setiap gerakan yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut.

Selena melirik ke arah Xanxus sembari masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Popa, Selenya sudah muyai bosyan." rajuknya setengah mengadu, tak lupa sekalian memamerkan bibirnya yang telah maju kira-kira 5 cm dari posisi normalnya. "Sampai kapan kita hayus menyunggu disinyi?"

"Sampai hiu brengsek dan adik kembarmu itu siap, bocah sialan." jawab Xanxus singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Selena.

Putri kecil Varia yang manja itu mengerutkan alisnya hingga bertaut—tentu saja ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Xanxus yang menandakan kalau ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, tapi ia tidak berani untuk protes. Baiklah, ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

Selena kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Ia diam sesaat sampai akhirnya kebosanan di dalam dirinya terlalu besar untuk tidak dihiraukan lagi. Sekali lagi ia bertanya kepada adik kembarnya yang sekarang entah ada dimana—namun kali ini ia terdengar lebih putus asa.

"Sudah beyum?"

"Belum!"

Hening.

Jawaban yang lagi-lagi sama. Entah sudah keberapa kali Selena bertanya, hanya jawaban itu yang diberikan Xenon padanya. Pasrah karena lagi-lagi mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, Selena pun kembali menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menunggu.

Di saat sang putri kecil Varia itu kembali memanyunkan bibirnya karena jenuh menunggu, tanpa sepengetahuan Selena, ternyata sang pimpinan Varia yang dikiranya tengah mengobservasi sekeliling ruangan nyatanya justru menontonnya yang tengah merajuk. Aneh, tapi melihat miniatur Squalo yang memanyunkan bibirnya itu membuat Xanxus terhibur. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa menahan cengiran di wajahnya.

Tak hanya mendapatkan hiburan gratis, sebagai tambahan, Xanxus pun memastikan kalau sang putri kecil Varia yang egois itu mendapatkan satu pelajaran bagus yang akan berguna baginya nanti: 'Belajarlah untuk bersabar.'

* * *

"VOOOI! KAU DENGAR PENJELASANKU BARUSAN NGGAK SIH?" tanya Squalo setengah berteriak. Ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah miniatur mini Xanxus itu dengan berbahaya sembari setengah melotot.

Xenon dengan tenang menganggukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan suara Squalo yang mulai bernada tinggi.

"BOHONG!" tukas Squalo dengan mata memicing tajam. "Aku lihat sendiri dari tadi kau melihat ke arah lain dan setengah melamun saat kujelaskan!"

Xenon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa memberikan pembelaan diri atas tuduhan yang diberikan Squalo.

"Cih! Kau itu tidak bisa bicara atau apa sih? Apa sebegitu susahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Xenon terdiam sebentar. Matanya yang biru bagaikan langit di luar sana dengan tenang memandang lurus pada Squalo.

"Aku mendengarkan penjelasan moma." ujarnya perlahan. "Tadi moma bilang moma akan mengalihkan perhatian popa agar aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melawan Selena. Menurut moma kalau satu lawan satu aku lebih unggul sedikit dari Selena. Setelah mengalahkan Selena, moma menyuruhku untuk membantu moma dan mencari kesempatan untuk melukai popa." sambungnya.

Squalo diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdecak pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Kesal juga ternyata Xenon benar-benar menyimak semua ucapannya—lebih lagi berhasil menirukannya tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"Voi! Kalau begitu jangan setengah melamun! Sebentar lagi latihan kordinasinya akan mulai! Kau bisa kalah dari kembaranmu yang manja itu kalau masih terus setengah melamun begini, bocah brengsek!"

"Voi!"

"Hmph, sekarang bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita akan mulai menyerang."

Setelah melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauh dari Xenon, Squalo berhenti. Ia melirik ke arah miniatur pimpinan Varia yang sedang bersiap dengan pistolnya lalu berkata pelan hingga nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Hati-hati, bocah."

Ia pun kembali berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya duluan sehingga meninggalkan Xenon di belakang.

* * *

Suara dentingan jam terdengar begitu jelas di ruang keluarga HQ Varia yang sunyi senyap tanpa adanya suara lain. Selena masih duduk dengan bibir manyunnya sementara Xanxus masih tetap bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya dengan tenang—sesekali ia kembali mengamati Selena dan mendengus geli karenanya.

Hening, hanya kesunyian dan dentingan detik jam yang bergulir menemani Xanxus dan Selena. Seketika itu, Xanxus menegakkan tubuhnya dan berhenti bersandar. Matanya yang seindah batu ruby berkilat berbahaya. Samar-samar ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis layaknya seorang predator yang kedatangan mangsa di sarangnya.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi hiu itu akan datang."

Spontan Selena langsung nyengir lebar dan melompat bangun. Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu ia bisa mengakhiri penantian panjangnya juga.

Dengan mata yang memancarkan antusiasme, Selena mulai menebas-nebaskan pedangnya ke udara seperti tidak sabar untuk memulai pertandingannya.

Xanxus melirik sekilas ke arah miniatur second-in-command Varia itu sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang akan datang dari Squalo.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, bocah sialan." ujarnya pelan. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Sepersekian detik kemudian muncul cahaya yang berasal dari tangannya—_Funuu no Honoo_.

Tidak lama Selena dapat terkesima dengan api yang muncul dari tangan Xanxus, karena tak lama setelahnya Squalo dan adik kembarnya melancarkan serangan dadakan.

"VOOOI! Apa aku membuatmu menunggu hah, bos sialan?" seru Squalo sembari menyeringai. Ia pun menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Xanxus dan Selena, sayangnya keduanya berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

Namun sejak awal Squalo memang tidak berniat melukai Xanxus dan Selena, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit jeda dan kesempatan untuk menjauhkan miniatur mininya dari pimpinan Varia itu dan menjalankan rencananya seperti apa yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan Xenon.

"VOOOI! Rasakan ini!"

Sekali lagi Squalo menebas dan akhirnya ia berhasil menciptakan jarak diantara Xanxus dan Selena.

"VOOOI! Bocah brengsek! Sekarang!"

Xenon baru saja bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan kepada kakak kembarnya, namun serangannya itu keburu diintrupsi oleh Xanxus.

"Jangan coba-coba, hiu brengsek." ujar Xanxus tenang, namun tetap mengintimidasi. Ia pun menyerang balik second-in-commandnya dengan Funuu no honoo tanpa ragu. Sepersekian detik setelahnya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada miniatur mininya yang bahkan belum sempat beraksi.

Squalo dan Xenon sama-sama berhasil menghindar, namun tentu saja serangan Xanxus tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia memberikan satu pukulan keras pada Xenon sehingga bocah malang itu terpental jauh sekali ke belakang. Ironisnya, seketika ia berhasil mengenyahkan keberadaan Xenon cukup jauh darinya, Squalo pun melancarkan serangan serupa kepada Selena. Hasilnya, sekarang Selena pun terpental jauh ke arah yang sama dengan Xenon.

"Hah! Rasakan itu, bos brengsek!" seru Squalo.

Xanxus tidak berkata apa pun, namun Squalo tahu kalau sang pimpinan Varia itu tidak senang dengan tindakannya barusan. Benar saja dugaan Squalo, sepersekian detik setelahnya Xanxus menarik pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Squalo.

Sebelum pistol itu berhasil menembak ke arahnya, Squalo pun menerjang dan menebaskan pedangnya mengenai pistol Xanxus untuk mengubah arah tembakannya. Tentu saja sang pimpinan Varia itu semakin terlihat tidak senang.

Berkebalikan dengan wajah Xanxus, Squalo justru memamerkan seringainya yang khas.

"VOOI! Jangan buru-buru, pertandingan ini baru saja dimulai, bos. Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati saja perlahan-lahan?"

"Huh, percayalah ini akan segera berakhir bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya, hiu brengsek."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan ucapanmu itu?"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, sampah sialan. Ucapanmu bisa mengantarkanmu menuju kematian."

Xanxus kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Squalo dan mulai menembakkannya. Namun bukan secon-in-command Varia namanya kalau tidak bisa menghindari serangan seperti itu. Squalo dengan gesit menghindari satu persatu serangan yang dilancarkan oleh bosnya. Tak hanya itu, ia pun beberapa kali berhasil memberikan serangan balik pada sang pimpinan Varia itu.

"'Akan segera berakhir'... Rasanya tadi kau bilang begitu." ujar Squalo mencibir. "Ada apa bos? Kau bilang akan segera mengakhiri ini kan?"

"...Kau berisik sekali, hiu brengsek." ujar Xanxus. "Kau mau aku membuat lubang di kepalamu hah?"

"VOOOOI! Coba saja kalau bisa!"

Squalo kembali menebaskan pedangnya kesana-kemari, berharap salah satu serangannya berhasil mengenai Xanxus. Kali ini gantian pimpinan Varia itu yang menghindari serangannya dengan sempurna.

Mau tak mau seringai di wajah Squalo memudar dan gantian Xanxus yang memamerkan seringai sinisnya.

"Raut wajahmu berubah, hiu brengsek." ujar Xanxus sarkastik.

"VOOOOI! DIAM KAU BOS BRENGSEK!"

Sang secong sword emperor kembali memamerkan kebolehannya dalam berpedang. Sambil kembali menghindari satu-persatu serangan yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya, Xanxus mendengus geli lalu kembali menyeringai.

"VOOOI! Apa yang lucu hah?"

"Hmph, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya geli saja melihatmu kalap seperti ini sampai tidak memperhatikan sekeliling." ujar Xanxus sambil tetap menyeringai. "Sekarang, bocah sialan!"

Bocah sialan? Selena?

"APA?"

Squalo secara refleks menoleh ke arah belakang dan mencari sosok Selena. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa pun. Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Tidak ada Xenon, tidak juga Selena. Saat itu Squalo langsung menyadari kalau itu merupakan jebakan dari bosnya.

"Voi, brengsek! Beraninya kau menjeba—!"

Namun saat ia menyadari hal itu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Xanxus memberikan satu pukulan keras hingga berhasil membuat second-in-command Varia jatuh terkapar di atas lantai.

* * *

Di saat yang sama, di salah satu koridor Varia HQ, Selena dan Xenon terlihat sama-sama terkapar setelah masing-masing dari mereka menerima serangan langsung dari pimpinan Varia dan second-in-command Varia. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi keduanya untuk dapat bangun dan mengambil posisi siaga.

Xenon berhasil bangun terlebih dahulu daripada kakak kembarnya. Namun bukannya malah menyerang kakak kembarnya, ia justru membantu putri kecil Varia itu untuk bangun.

"Selena... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xenon terdengar cemas.

"Ugh... Sya...kit."

Setelah akhirnya berhasil berdiri—tentu saja berkat bantuan adik kembarnya, Selena menatap Xenon tajam lalu melompat mundur.

"Xenon bodoh! Idyiot! Kenapa kau menolongku hah? Kau lupa ya kalau kita sedang belmain dan kita beldua musyuh?" gerutu Selena. "Ambil senjatamu dan kita beltanding sekayang juga!" serunya sembari menebaskan pendangnya.

"Ta-Tapi... Selena... Kau terluka."

"Lalu? Itu bukyan alasan untuk belhenti berlmain!" seru Selena sembari melancarkan serangan pertama.

Xenon dengan cepat menyiapkan pistolnya dan menghindari serangan Selena perlahan. Dengan cermat, ia pun mencari celah untuk memberi serangan balasan hingga membuat kakak kembarnya itu kewalahan. Namun walaupun ia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menyerang Selena, Xenon lebih memilih untuk tetap menjadi pihak yang menerima serangan dan hanya membalas sesekali saja.

Melihat adik kembarnya meremehkannya—setidaknya begitu menurut Selena saat melihat Xenon tidak menyerangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia pun terlihat semakin kesal. "XENON! KAU MEYEMEHKANKU YA? AYO BELTALUNG SELIYUS DENGYANKU!"

Xenon tidak berkata apa pun dan tetap menghindari satu-persatu serangan Selena dengan tenang.

"XENON!"

Karena emosi yang memuncak, Selena tanpa ragu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang ia pelajari dari Squalo dan menyerang adik kembarnya itu.

"Saltatio Lunae!*"

Xenon kehabisan waktu untuk menghindari serangan miniatur mini Squalo itu, baiklah, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberikan perlawanan. Sesaat ia berfikir untuk menyerang balik Selena dengan jurus andalannya yang ia pelajari dari Xanxus, namun pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh seketika ia memikirkan bahwa ada kemungkinan Selena akan terluka karena serangannya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menyerang balik kembarannya dan kehabisan waktu untuk menghindar, Xenon kini hanya memiliki pilihan untuk bertahan atau pasrah menerima serangan dari kakak kembarnya.

Xenon tidak bodoh, lebih tepat ia disebut sebagai seorang jenius bertarung. Di usianya yang masih dapat dihitung jari, ia dapat menganalisa pertarungan, menilai situasi dan memanfaatkan situasi yang ada untuk membalik keadaan.

Cukup sekali lihat saja Xenon sudah dapat menilai bahwa fatal akibatnya kalau ia menerima serangan dari kakak kembarnya ini mentah-mentah. Jelas, jurus andalan Selena ini bukan sembarangan.

Coret pilihan untuk menerima serangan dari Selena, berarti sekarang ia hanya memiliki pilihan untuk bertahan.

"Scutum... Stricosus!*"

Sesaat sebelum serangan Selena berhasil mengenainya, muncul sebuah perisai kasat mata yang memberikan jarak setipis kertas antara ia dan kakak kembarnya.

* * *

"VOOOI! KAU LICIK! CURANG! BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU MENJEBAKKU DENGAN TRIK MURAHAN SEPERTI ITU!" umpat Squalo tanpa jeda. "VOOOOI! TERLEBIH LAGI KENAPA SEKARANG KAU DUDUK DI ATAS TUBUHKU BRENGSEK? MINGGIR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Xanxus yang nyengir sinis sembari menduduki tubuh Squalo—sebagai tambahan, ia juga menginjak kedua tangan Squalo dengan kedua kakinya dan memastikan kalau rain guardiannya itu tidak bisa memberikan serangan yang berarti selain umpatan dan segala caci maki yang ada.

Mengamati wajah second-in-commandnya itu dari atas membuatnya merasa jauh lebih superior dan membuat Squalo terlihat sebagai kaum inferiornya. Ini balasan yang bagus untuk Squalo yang sudah berani mencibirnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lagi-lagi Squalo diakan akan sebuah pelajaran bagus: "jangan-macam-macam-dengan-Xanxus-kalau-tidak-mau- kena-batunya."

"Voi! Apa-apaan wajahmu itu hah? Cepat minggir!" berontak Squalo mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aku bilang minggir!"

Mendapati bosnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun dan tidak menghilangkan cengiran sinis menyebalkan yang sangat khas di wajahnya, Squalo makin naik pitam.

"KU-BI-LANG-MING-GIR-SE-KA-RA-NG!"

"Aku menolak."

"MINGGIR!"

Xanxus tidak lagi menjawab dan hanya nyengir sinis melihat emosi Squalo makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku bilang minggir, brengsek!"

"...Kau berisik sekali, hiu brengsek." dengan satu gerakan cepat, Xanxus menjambak rambut Squalo—secara otomatis mengangkat kepala rain guardiannya yang malang itu ke udara sebelum kembali menjatuhkannya hingga membentur lantai. "Suaramu membuat kepalaku pusing, kau tahu?"

Akhirnya Xanxus bangun dan membiarkan Squalo lepas dari penderitaannya.

"Kau... breng—hei! Mau kemana kau hah?"

Xanxus tidak menjawab dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Squalo. Karena tidak dihiraukan oleh bosnya, Squalo pun mendecak pelan sembari bersumpah serapah di dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia berlari mengejar Xanxus dari belakang.

Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama melangkahkan kakinya ke arah koridor ke arah dimana mereka berdua membuat dua bocah kecil asuhan mereka sama-sama terpental. Sembari melangkahkan kakinya, Squalo menggerutu pelan.

"Voi! Aku tidak percaya kita berdua sama-sama melupakan tujuan awal kita. Harusnya kan latihan kordinasi! Ini sih tidak ada bedanya dengan main perang-perangan seperti orang bodoh!"

Xanxus tidak menjawab dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya denga cepat. Namun siapa pun bisa melihat kalau ia tidak senang mendengar ocehan Squalo—yang terdengar di telinganya seperti: "bla...bla...bla.." dan "bla...bla...bla..."

Pimpinan Varia itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika ia menemukan sosok kedua bocah asuhannya terpantul dari bola matanya yang semerah batu ruby. Xanxus tidak langsung menghampiri keduanya, ia lebih memilih mengamati dari jauh.

Xenon dan Selena terlihat seperti sedang berlatih tanding layaknya orang dewasa. Selena, dengan kemampuan pedang yang jelas sudah jauh lebih terasah berkat didikan keras dari Squalo dan Xenon, dengan kemampuan bertarung yang jelas sudah tidak diragukan lagi—kecermatan, ketangkasan dan ketepatan dalam pertarungan yang melebihi anak seumurannya (tentu saja).

Yang membuat Xanxus tidak berhenti terkagum—walau tentu saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya atau bahkan memperlihatkannya, adalah kecepatan kedua bocah itu menyerap setiap pelajaran yang diberika olehnya dan Squalo. Baiklah, mau tak mau Xanxus harus mengakui kemampuan kedua bocah itu. Keputusannya memungut dan melatih kedua bocah itu memang tidak salah; kelak kedua bocah ini akan berguna untuknya.

Xanxus kembali memamerkan cengiran sinisnya yang khas saat mengamati kedua bocah yang sedang sibuk bertarung satu sama lain itu. Squalo, yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu tapi tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun dengan alasan yang sama dengan bosnya, hanya bisa tertawa pelan—antara puas melihat hasil didikannya dan ngeri membayangkan seperti apa mereka nanti. Bayangkan, bocah yang usianya masih dapat dihitung dengan jari, menandakan mereka masih memiliki potensi yang tak terbatas untuk berkembang dan bertambah kuat.

Tidak bisa menahan diri, Xanxus pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Selena dan Xenon. "Perubahan rencana. Kau dan aku melawan mereka berdua." ujar Xanxus singkat pada rain guardiannya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Normalnya Squalo akan langsung menentang ide gila Xanxus—hei, bocah ajaib mana yang bisa menang melawan pimpinan Varia dan second-in-commandnya sekaligus? Namun, untuk kali ini, darah petarung Squalo bergejolak. Persetan mereka masih bocah, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau mereka memiliki kemampuan. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Squalo ingin menjajal kemampuan kedua bocah itu.

Squalo pun setuju tanpa syarat. Seringai berbahaya terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Voi, bersiaplah bocah-bocah sialan."

Bersamaan dengan itu, genderang pertarungan yang baru pun telah berbunyi menggantikan yang lalu.

* * *

Saltatio Lunae = Dancing moon (Jurus Selena yang dipelajari dari hasil latihannya dengan Squalo :D Diambil dari nama Selena yang artinya "bulan")

Scutum Stricosus = Colorless shield (Jurus Xenon yang dipakai untuk bertahan. Diadaptasi dari nama Xenon; Xenon merupakan nama gas mulia yang tidak berwarna. :D)

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


	14. Probability

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Varia New Member (Selena dan Xenon) belongs to Eltrish. And don't forget that Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other! (Fufufu, who can deny this fact?)

Warning: OOC, typo, cussing words, cerita amburadul, cacat, maksa, GJ, dan karya dari seorang penulis amatiran.

**Fic ini juga merupakan fic dalam rangka meramaikan fandom KHR dengan pairing XS bersama Arisu-san!**

A/N: Sebelumnya, Ish mohon maaf karena menelantarkan fic ini (Selena dan Xenon juga, hiks) hingga lebih dari setahun dan baru bisa melanjutkan sekarang. ;_; Tidak ada maksud untuk menelantarkan, sungguh! Tapi apa daya kalo Ish dihantam oleh kuliah-tugas-praktek-ujian tertulis-ujian praktek-ujian osce?

I'm in the bottom of food chain, really! -_-

But anyway, Eltrish is back! :D Anyone miss me? (plak)

Enough with the blabling, enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Probabilitas; Sebuah kemungkinan yang terjadi dalam sebuah peristiwa tertentu.

Kemungkinan.

Itu berarti bukan mustahil untuk terjadi bukan?

Jadi berapa besar kemungkinan bocah yang usianya masih dalam hitungan jari dapat bertahan melawan pimpinan Varia dan second-in-commandnya sekaligus? Apakah kemungkinan itu_ masih ada_? Atau untuk kejadian seperti ini, _kemungkinan _itu sendiri malah dipertanyakan keberadaannya?

Selena dan Xenon sama-sama tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Xanxus dan Squalo yang perlahan mendekat ke arah keduanya.

Kedua bocah itu masih sama-sama saling adu kebolehan mereka dalam bertarung. Selena, dengan pedangnya dan juga gaya bertarung yang memimik sang sword emperor dan juga Xenon, dengan pistolnya dan gaya bertarung yang tenang seperti Xanxus.

Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama memamerkan cengiran berbahaya bak predator dan menyeruak masuk diantara pertarungan kedua bocah tersebut.

"VOOOI! Sepertinya kalian berdua sedang asik bertarung, bagaimana kalau kami ikut bergabung?" seru Squalo pada Xenon sembari mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya ke udara dengan tidak sabar.

"Voi? ...Moma..."

Alis Xenon berkerut melihat Squalo berdiri diantaranya dan Selena bersama Xanxus, terlebih lagi Squalo mengarahkan pedang pada_nya_ bukan pada Selena. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Tidak seharusnya Squalo berada di tengah bersama Xanxus, betul? Tidakkah ia dan Squalo berada di tim yang sama? Namun kenapa sekarang ia justru merasa Squalo menatapnya seperti... predator yang haus pertarungan?

Dalam pengamatan singkatnya, Xenon telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa sekarang Squalo tidak lagi berada di pihaknya. Perlahan ia mengangkat pistolnya ke udara dan mengarahkannya kepada Squalo. Mata birunya menatap Squalo waspada.

Squalo tersenyum puas. "Voi! Memang seharusnya begini!" serunya bersemangat.

Namun berbeda dengan kembarannya, sang putri kecil Varia tersebut sama sekali tidak sadar akan kejanggalan yang ada. Simpel saja, begitu melihat Xanxus, Selena tersenyum girang dan mengendurkan pertahanannya.

"POPA!" seru Selena kegirangan.

Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang sang putri kecil Varia tersebut berlari ke arah Xanxus. Namun sebelum ia mendekat lebih jauh, Xanxus mengangkat pistolnya ke udara dan membidik ke arah Selena. Spontan, Selena berhenti dan menatap sang pimpinan keheranan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mengapa Xanxus yang seharusnya berada di tim yang sama dengannya malah berbalik menjadi musuh? Apa Xanxus sudah kehilangan akalnya?

"Popa... Ini Selenya... Kenyapa popa membidyik Selenya?" tanya Selena bingung.

Xanxus hanya memamerkan cengiran berbahayanya dan tanpa banyak berkata ia menembakkan 3 peluru yang melesat cepat ke arah Selena. Namun bukannya menghindar, Selena justru terpaku. Otaknya seperti meminta _time out_ untuk mencerna kejadian yang terjadi sekarang.

Sebelum berhasil mengenai Selena, dengan tangkas Xenon menarik kakak kembarnya untuk menghindari ketiga peluru Xanxus.

"Selena kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xenon terdengar cemas, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kenyapa... popa...?"

"Popa dan moma sepertinya berada di tim yang sama sekarang." jelas Xenon singkat. Ia berdiri di depan Selena dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Xanxus dan Squalo.

"Selena, aku akan mengeluarkan perisai seperti yang tadi kukeluarkan kalau popa dan moma menyerang. Saat ada jeda antara benturan itu, kau serang popa dan moma dengan jurus yang tadi ya?"

"TIDYAK! AKU TIDYAK MAU MEYAWAN POPA!"

"Selena, tapi—!"

"TIDYAAAK!" teriak Selena sambil mengerutkan alisnya sambil menahan tangis. "Xenon sana! Kauw kan belsyama moma! Sana! Sana pelgi!" lanjutnya sambil mendorong-dorong adik kembarnya.

"Selena, aku—"

"Tidyak mau! Selenya mau belsyama popa! Mau belsyama popa!"

"Selena..."

Squalo mendengus geli.

"Voi, kau lihat itu? Lihat anak emasmu itu. Merengek seperti bayi yang tidak berguna." cemooh Squalo. "Kalau saja kau tidak memanjakannya, dia tidak akan merengek seperti ini. Menyedihkan."

Xanxus memasukkan pistolnya lalu balik mencemooh, "Seingatku kau yang bertugas untuk melatihnya. Ketidakdisiplinannya itu merupakan hasil dari latihanmu, sampah brengsek."

"VOOOI! Kau menyalahkanku? Jelas-jelas itu karena kau terlalu memanjakannya!"

"Itu salahmu karena kau gagal mendidiknya, hiu sialan."

"AKU?! Kau bilang itu salahku?!" protes Squalo tidak terima.

"Ya, salahmu juga karena sudah melahirkannya." sahut Xanxus sekenanya.

"VOOOOI! Kau taruh dimana otakmu?! Aku ini laki-laki! Mana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan, brengsek!"

Selagi Xanxus dan Squalo sibuk berdebat sendiri, Xenon mengamati situasi yang ada. Ada kesempatan untuk menyerang saat pimpinan Varia dan second-in-commandnya sedang sibuk berdebat sendiri.

Dalam sekejap ia melesat dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Xanxus sembari melompat di udara. Dua peluru melesat cepat ke arah Xanxus. Sang pimpinan Varia itu tidak perlu repot-repot menghindar atau menangkisnya karena Squalo langsung menebasnya.

Ia menatap Xenon tajam.

"VOOOI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT KALAU AKU SEDANG BICARA DENGAN BOS BRENGSEK INI HAH, BOCAH SIAL?!" geram Squalo sembari melancarkan serangan balik ke arah Xenon dengan cepat. Hanya dalam kedipan mata ia sudah berada di hadapan Xenon. "RASAKAN INI!"

Squalo menghempaskan pedangnya dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Xenon menghindar dengan manuver memutar tubuhnya searah dengan arah tebasan pedang Squalo. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih menghindar, ia malah menangkis dengan pistolnya. Keputusan buruk, karena dilihat darimana pun ia masih berada jauh di bawah Squalo dalam urusan kekuatan.

Akibatnya, Xenon terlempar jauh ke belakang dengan cepat.

Belum selesai, Xanxus pun dengan cepat melesat ke arah Xenon dengan cahaya yang keluar dari tangannya—_Funuu no Honoo. _Tanpa ragu Xanxus langsung mengarahkan api itu pada miniatur mininya. Kali ini Xenon bereaksi cepat. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan perisai andalannya.

"Scutum Stricosus!*"

Beruntung karena perisai tersebut, Xenon lolos dari _Funuu no Honoo_.

Tapi bukan Xanxus namanya kalau menyerang setengah-setengah. Selesai menyerang Xenon dengan _Funuu no Honoo_, Xanxus menendang tubuh mungil Xenon ke arah dinding. Tidak mau kalah, Squalo pun menerjang ke arah Xenon sambil mengibaskan pedangnya berbahaya.

Sang second-in-command Varia itu menyeringai. "Kena kau sekarang!"

Dan Xenon kehabisan momentum untuk menghindar.

* * *

Kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mata Selena membelalak saat ia melihat adik kembarnya menerjang ke arah Xanxus dan Squalo yang sedang sibuk berdebat sendiri. Sang putri kecil Varia itu menahan nafas melihat serangan beruntun yang dilancarkan oleh Squalo dan Xanxus pada adik kembarnya sesaat setelah itu.

_Xenon_! batin Selena cemas. Ia menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat.

Ia tahu bahwa Xenon bukan orang yang lemah. Tapi setiap orang memiliki batasan bukan? Dan sudah jelas bahwa menghadapi Xanxus dan Squalo sekaligus terlalu berat, bahkan untuk bocah jenius seperti Xenon sekalipun. Tak hanya kalah dari segi kekuatan, namun ia juga kalah dari segi teknik dan pengalaman.

Selena tidak bisa menahan diri lagi saat ia melihat Squalo menerjang ke arah adik kembarnya yang tidak dalam kondisi siap untuk bertahan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Selena menerjang ke arah Squalo sesaat sebelum sang second sword emperor itu berhasil menyerang Xenon.

Squalo melirik ke arah datangnya Selena dan dalam sekejap memutar pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan dari Selena.

"Voi! Tidak yang ini, tidak yang itu, semuanya sama-sama tidak bisa menunggu!" geram Squalo murka. Ia menghempaskan pedangnya pada pedang Selena dengan keras hingga bocah kecil itu kewalahan. "Kau dan adik kembarmu itu tidak bisa menunggu ya?! Tidak lihat sekarang aku sedang ada urusan dengan adik kembarmu hah? Aku akan dengan senang hati menghajarmu setelah aku selesai dengan adik kembarmu!"

Selena tidak lagi bisa menyahut karena terlalu sibuk menangkis serangan Squalo yang sulit diprediksi.

"Ukh... Xenon! Selang dari kanan!" seru Selena.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Xenon langsung menerjang dari sisi kanan Squalo. Namun tidak semudah itu untuk mengalahkan Squalo. Second-in-command Varia itu dalam sekejap memutar tubuhnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Xenon sebelum miniatur mini Xanxus itu sempat melancarkan serangan.

"VOOI! Jangan coba-coba kau mengangguku, bocah sialan!"

Setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Xenon, Squalo kembali menyerang Selena. Meskipun kewalahan, Selena tetap berhasil menangkis ataupun menghindari serangan yang dilontarkan oleh Squalo.

"VOOI! Jangan cuma bertahan saja!" seru Squalo, menambah intensitas serangannya. "Memangnya aku hanya mengajarimu cara bertahan hah?!"

Melihat kakak kembarnya terus-menerus diserang, Xenon buru-buru bangkit dan menembakkan tiga peluru ke arah Squalo. Tak hanya itu, ia pun melesat dengan cepat dari arah yang berlawan dari peluru yang ditembakkannya.

"Selena! Menunduk!"

Squalo spontan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara Xenon. Sang pangeran kecil Varia itu sudah berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Squalo mendecak pelan. "Cih!"

"Di belakangmu, hiu brengsek!"

Suara Xanxus menyadarkan Squalo akan keberadaan tiga peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Xenon ke arahnya sesaat sebelumnya. Dengan hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak setipis kertas, Squalo berhasil menghindari ketiga peluru itu dengan sempurna.

Namun seperti gaya bertarung Xanxus yang tidak setengah-setengah, serangan Xenon belum selesai sampai disitu.

Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke belakang dan menembakkan peluru untuk menambah kecepatannya. Setelah melesat cepat ke arah Squalo, Xenon menghantam pedang Squalo dengan pistolnya. Sementara pistolnya yang satu berperan sebagai perisai yang menahan pedang Squalo, Xenon mengarahkan satu pistolnya lagi ke arah Squalo dan menembakkan beberapa peluru.

Kali ini Squalo dibuat kewalahan oleh Xenon. Berbeda dengan sang putri kecil Varia, serangan Xenon memang jauh lebih agresif—Squalo tahu betul siapa yang menjadi _role model_ Xenon.

"Cih! Serangan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung seperti ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada bos brengsek itu!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Squalo berhasil menghindari peluru Xenon.

Namun kali ini karena Squalo terlalu memfokuskan pertahanan dan serangannya pada Xenon, sang second sword emperor itu melupakan keberadaan Selena. Sang putri kecil Varia itu tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk melancarkan serangan balik pada Squalo.

"Saltatio lunae!**"

Belum selesai.

Selena dan Xenon sama-sama mengitari Squalo dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sama-sama melancarkan serangan. Kali ini merupakan serangan kombinasi antara kedua anak kembar itu yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat oleh Squalo.

"Hyancinthum plenilunio!***"

Mulanya Squalo tidak merasakan apa pun. Tidak ada tebasan maupun peluru yang ditembakan oleh kedua bocah itu. Squalo mengerutkan alisnya dengan waspada. Namun tidak ada serangan yang datang. Yang ia rasakan hanya hembusan angin yang berasal Xenon dan Selena.

Namun mendadak segaris luka tertoreh pada wajah Squalo hingga darah mengalir.

_Apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin tidak satupun dari serangan kedua bocah ini yang berhasil mengenaiku_. batin Squalo.

Lagi, muncul segaris luka serupa pada bahu Squalo.

_VOI! Apa-apaan ini! Darimana munculnya luka ini_? ..._Jangan-jangan!_

Squalo akhirnya menyadari bahwa angin yang berasal dari Xenon dan Selena bukanlah angin biasa melainkan serangan yang disamarkan hingga tidak kasat mata. Sang second sword emperor itu melompat ke belakang—berdiri di sebelah Xanxus yang sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Voi, bocah-bocah itu boleh juga." ujar Squalo sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari wajahnya.

Xanxus mendengus geli.

"Kalau kau kerepotan oleh bocah-bocah itu, mungkin kau yang butuh latihan tambahan." sindir Xanxus sinis.

"VOOI! Aku tidak kerepotan!"

"Oh ya? Lalu ini apa?" tanya Xanxus sambil mengusap darah di wajah Squalo.

"Ini hanya luka kecil! Bukan sesuatu yang harus diributkan!" seru Squalo sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Selena dan Xenon. Kali ini sorot matanya berubah tajam. "Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Terutama pada bocah sialan itu." tambahnya sambil menatap Xenon tajam.

"Tak usah kau peringatkan aku tahu siapa yang kuhadapi." sahut Xanxus dingin.

"Jangan meremehkan mereka karena mereka masih kecil."

"Kau ini berisik sekali seperti perempuan, sudah kubilang aku tahu siapa lawanku, hiu brengsek!"

"VOOOI! Aku ini hanya memperingatkanmu, bos brengsek!"

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, sampah!"

"VOOOI!"

Kali ini tanpa peringatan Selena dan Xenon menerjang ke arah Xanxus dan Squalo yang (lagi-lagi) sedang berdebat. Baik pimpinan Varia dan second-in-commandnya itu sama-sama langsung mengambil posisi siaga untuk menghadapi kedua bocah itu.

Sebelum menyerang, Selena dan Xenon sama-sama melempar senjata mereka secara bersamaan. Dalam sekejap, keduanya sudah bertukar senjata. Selena dengan pistol milik Xenon dan adik kembarnya dengan pedang milik Selena.

Walaupun sama-sama tidak menyuarakannya, baik Xanxus maupun Squalo sama-sama tidak bisa memprediksi serangan Selena dan Xenon yang akan datang selanjutnya. (Hei, mana mereka tahu kalau kedua bocah itu masing-masing menguasai senjata dari kembarannya!)

Selena dengan cepat menerjang ke arah Squalo sementara Xenon ke arah Xanxus.

Dan benturan pun tidak bisa terelakan.

* * *

Lussuria berjalan dengan langkah kecil sambil berjinjit genit dan menenteng oleh-oleh untuk Selena dan Xenon. Ia tahu kalau kedua bocah itu merupakan penggemar coklat, oleh karena itu ia berniat menghadiahkan sekantong tas penuh yang berisi coklat untuk pangeran dan putri kecil Varia itu.

"Ayo cepat, cepat, aku tidak sabar untuk memberikan coklat-coklat ini pada Selena-chan dan Xenon-kun~"

"Kalau mau cepat kau duluan saja!" bentak Levi kesal.

"Ara, Levi, kalau kau emosian terus seperti itu bisa-bisa kepalamu cepat botak." ujar Lussuria memperingati.

"Shishishi, kalau begitu sama saja kau mengatakan kalau bos akan mengalami kebotakan dini. Bos kan selalu marah-marah." timpal Bel sambil nyengir ala kusing chesire.

"Kurasa Squalo duluan yang akan mengalam kebotakan dini." tambah Mammon datar.

"Arara~ Tidak baik membicarakan bos dan Squalo seperti itu."

"Lalu kalau membicarakanku seperti itu tidak apa-apa eh?" tanya Levi, merasa terdiskriminasikan.

"_Maa, maa,_ jangan memikirkan masalah remeh, oke?"

Lussuria pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam Varia HQ. Mau tak mau langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat HQ yang ditinggalkannya berubah seperti bekas medan pertempuran. Beberapa dinding retak—beberapa bahkan berlubang, meja dan kursi jatuh berguling juga ornamen-ornamen yang berhamburan di bawah.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Lussuria, masih sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Bel hanya nyengir dan bersiul pelan. "Tak kusangka bos dan Squalo 'bermain' liar sekali, shishishi."

"Atau jangan-jangan HQ kita diserang musuh!" seru Levi panik. Buru-buru ia berlari masuk. "Bos!"

Lussuria, Bel dan Mammon menyusul di belakang.

Akhirnya mereka berempat sampai di ruangan tengah—tempat dimana Xanxus, Squalo dan kedua bocah penghuni baru Varia HQ itu berada. Seketika berhasil menemukan sosok bosnya, Levi langsung berlari mendekat.

"Bos! Apa yang terjadi? Apa HQ kita diserang oleh musuh?"

"Voi! Kau ini idiot ya? Kau pikir ada orang idiot yang menyerang ke markas kita hah?" tanya Squalo balik, setengah membentak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lussuria, Bel dan Mammon pun tiba.

"Squalo-chan, apa yang terjadi disini? Menga—Astaga! Selena-chan?! Xenon-kun! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" tanya Lussuria panik saat ia melihat Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama menggendong pangeran dan putri kecil Varia itu, sementara kedua bocah yang bersangkutan sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Voi, matamu buta ya? Sudah jelas kan? Kami habis latihan!" seru Squalo kasar.

"Kasihan sekali mereka berdua kelelahan hingga tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Sini biar kubawa mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing." ujar Lussuria menawari.

"Shishishi, pangeran juga tidak keberatan membawa putri kecil ini kembali ke kamarnya."

Xanxus dan Squalo menyerahkan kedua bocah kecil yang tidak sadarkan diri itu kepada Lussuria dan Bel tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Sepeninggalan Levi dan Mammon, mereka kembali berada di ruangan tengah itu berdua. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Squalo memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Voi, kalau kedua bocah itu tidak pingsan karena kelelahan, kurasa serangan terakhir mereka..."

Squalo tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Maksudku, bukannya aku mau melebih-lebihkan, tapi kau juga mengakui kalau kau sama sekali tidak menduga serangan terakhir mereka akan seperti _itu_ bukan?"

Selena dengan pistol dan Xenon dengan pedang. Terlebih lagi, gaya serangan mereka sangat berbeda jauh dengan Xanxus dan Squalo.

"Tapi kalau mengesampingkan masalah itu dan melihat tujuan utama kita, kurasa pada akhirnya mereka berdua sudah memiliki kerja sama dan kordinasi yang baik. Benar kan?" tanya Squalo mulai menyeringai. "Kurasa kau benar-benar melakukan pilihan tepat untuk mengambil mereka sebagai anak buahmu. Kurasa mereka benar-benar berbakat." tambahnya.

Xanxus yang semula bersandar kepada tembok pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya. "...Atau mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah mendidik orang yang berpontensial menjadi musuh di masa depan." ujar pimpinan Varia itu pelan.

Xanxus pun melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan tengah Varia HQ, disusul oleh Squalo di belakangnya.

TBC

* * *

*Scutum Stricosus = Colorless shield (Jurus Xenon yang dipakai untuk bertahan. Diadaptasi dari nama Xenon; Xenon merupakan nama gas mulia yang tidak berwarna. :D)

**Saltatio Lunae = Dancing moon (Jurus Selena yang dipelajari dari hasil latihannya dengan Squalo :D Diambil dari nama Selena yang artinya "bulan")

***Hyancinthum plenilunio = Blue full moon (Jurus gabungan Selena dan Xenon. Diadaptasi dari nama mereka berdua. Biru, didapat dari warna yang dihasilkan oleh gas Xenon bila diletakkan pada medan listrik bertegangan tinggi dan bulan yang diambil dari arti nama Selena.)

* * *

Review (critics and comments) would be appreciated!

See you next time~


End file.
